


【瑟奥】招你弟的魂

by diemoony



Category: Aquaman (2018), Insidious (Movies), The Conjuring (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: 恐怖片AU，观温子仁恐怖小电影后遗症，请把两兄弟想象的年轻一些，大约20岁出头。有部分情节参照了《招魂》和《潜伏》系列。我一开始准备写个很搞笑的短文。完全失败了。





	1. Chapter 1

  
“亚瑟……”  
“……亚瑟……”  
“亚瑟！”  
最后一声喊的大声了点，可他的哥哥依旧睡得昏天黑地，奥姆看着亚瑟发出一记满足的呼噜声，他翻了个身，原本垂在床外沿的胳膊完全甩了进去，只留给他弟弟一个鼓起的被子包。  
如果不是因为太害怕，奥姆现在已经冲过去暴打亚瑟，并且把他的被子淋湿，就用他床头那蠢鱼缸里的水。  
可他实在太害怕了，以至于他再也发不出任何声音，奥姆坐在床上，抱紧膝盖团成一团，脑袋上顶着被子，对于一个刚成年的人，这有点丢脸，可奥姆顾不上了，正对着他的衣柜就在刚才缓慢地打开，他可以清晰地听见“吱嘎嘎——”的声音回荡在他和亚瑟的房间里，窗外来自灯塔的光柱总是间隔规律的时间从他们的床上扫过，可那只是衬得衣柜越发黑暗，在衣柜深处，在那浓稠的黑暗里，潜伏着什么，奥姆敏锐地感觉到了，那让他在睡梦中瞬间清醒了过来，有什么正盯着自己，逼得他不得不和他对峙。  
而他永远也不知道有什么东西会在什么时候突然向他冲过来。  
汗水浸湿了他的脊背，他唯一能做的只有紧紧地闭上眼睛。  
衣柜的门，似乎又打开了一点。  
  
早上七点，亚瑟在厨房里煎鸡蛋，他的右肩窝还在隐隐发痛，那都来自他的好兄弟奥姆，在亚瑟发现奥姆难得比自己起的还晚后，他几乎是有些得意地一把掀开了弟弟的被子，准备咯吱他来叫他起床，可他刚扑到对方身上，奥姆就像被踩了尾巴的猫似的弹了起来，并狠狠地打了亚瑟一拳。  
更过分的是，那一拳是他看清是亚瑟才揍的，他绝对是故意的。  
亚瑟和奥姆不是常规意义上的兄弟，因为一些父母辈的问题，他和奥姆严格来说是同母异父，他们有过一段艰难岁月，从敌视到和解，虽然奥姆的生父在亚瑟眼里还是个十足的混蛋，但奥姆，只是个从小感情缺失而变得有些敏感奇怪的小屁孩罢了，亚瑟从小就很喜欢小孩子，何况那个是他弟弟，亚瑟永远记得他第一次见到奥姆，对方套在小西装里一本正经的样子，也记得他和奥姆在泥地里扑腾打架毫无体面的样子，还记得他们被亚特兰娜，也就是他们共同的母亲，强硬地拉过手，坚决让他们相亲相爱的样子。  
呼。亚瑟打了个哈欠，手腕利落的把荷包蛋翻了个面。  
都过去了，现在奥姆每年的假期都会有两个月和他们呆在一起，从他高高在上的金贵牢笼里出来体验——用奥姆的话来说——平民的快乐。这话说的有点欠揍了，亚瑟当然也教训了他，何况还有妈妈期待的眼神，这些都让奥姆没必要再假装他是多么在乎“马略斯”的姓氏和其所代表的一切，他喜欢这里，他喜欢大海，喜欢更清新的空气，喜欢那些只在这里才能看到的生物，他喜欢这里粗俗直白的当地语胜过那些上流社会的客套，喜欢这里的自由自在，喜欢在这里他是亚瑟·库瑞的弟弟而不是奥瓦克斯·马略斯的儿子，奥姆喜欢和他们呆在一起，所以他才会接受亚瑟分享给他的一半房间，而不是坚持睡在客厅的沙发上。  
可今天还是有点奇怪。  
烤面包机在这时发出清脆的声响，面包跳出来，荷包蛋，香肠，装盘，还有奥姆喜欢的酱料。  
奥姆已经很久没有用真正愤怒地眼神看亚瑟了，他才刚醒过来了，见鬼了，他们昨晚睡前还约好今天一起去看电影，亚瑟实在想不出自己哪儿惹到了他。亚瑟胡乱抓了抓被他弟弟形容成野生海草般的头发，他被奥姆狠狠地揍了一拳直接摔到了地上，而他的弟弟看起来像一晚上没睡似的脸色苍白，他坐在床上呆愣了会儿，像第一次来亚瑟房间似的环顾四周，最后目光又落回到亚瑟脸上。  
“哼。”奥姆从鼻子里哼气，同时拒绝解释，他套上拖鞋，踩着重重的步子离开房间，留下一脸莫名其妙的亚瑟。  
伴随着依旧带有情绪的脚步声，奥姆从楼梯上走了下来，他穿着色调呆板却休闲的T恤，永远深色看起来连款式都一样的中裤，再往下是健壮匀称的小腿，晃着海边居民不常见的白皙颜色，最后是套在脚上大一号的人字拖，他用发箍把细碎的头发都扎到了脑后，露出他光洁的额头。奥姆依旧没什么精神还显得忧心忡忡，亚瑟特地去买了他最爱的咖啡，那很贵，但奥姆喜欢，这是一份无可挑剔的早餐，被他小心翼翼地端到尊贵的小少爷面前。  
奥姆抬眼看他，而亚瑟虽然憋气还是不得不承认自己露出了讨好的笑容。  
奥姆眨了眨眼睛，一会儿后，他给他的哥哥拉开椅子。这表明他莫名其妙地生气结束了，亚瑟在心里松了口气，他欢快起来，捏了捏奥姆的肩，而他弟弟没有别扭地躲开，他安静地吃着早餐，不知道在想些什么，亚瑟不准备打扰他，他大口吞咽着自己的那份，热情地谈着今天的计划。  
“爸爸和妈妈要出海几天，放心吧，我会照看好你的。”亚瑟信心满满地说，而奥姆向他投去意味深长的眼神。  
他怎么突然又生气了？


	2. Chapter 2

操。  
当那个“可怕的东西”又出现的时候，奥姆还是醒了。  
他缩在被子里假装自己还在睡觉，可是衣柜打开带动轴承的声音要比亚瑟的呼噜声还要明显，奥姆曾经嫌弃过亚瑟放肆的呼噜，可他现在万分希望那鼾声能够再响一点，最好能够把衣柜里的玩意儿吓跑。  
“吱嘎嘎——吱嘎——嘎——”  
奥姆咬得牙龈发痛，他闷头在被子里，但这毫无用处，看不见外面的恐惧甚至要比昨天更加巨大。  
奥姆艰难地从被子里探出头，他是年级第一，甚至跟着父亲在商场上让年龄是自己几倍的老狐狸吃瘪，他还是个无神论者，他发表三篇SCI论文，他……  
亚瑟睡觉不喜欢关窗户，也许是风——  
操操操操操操操。  
衣柜门完完全全敞开了，正对着奥姆，就像巨兽张开的嘴，随时可以把他一口吞掉。  
奥姆又感觉“他”在盯着自己，无形的力量，压得他喘不过气。  
“亚瑟！”奥姆鼓起全部的勇气喊了一声，他觉得够响了，声音突兀地从房间中划过，可是他的哥哥依旧在沉睡。  
操你的，亚瑟·库瑞！  
奥姆在内心气的大骂，从某种程度上来说，对亚瑟的生气缓解了他的恐惧，可下一刻，奥姆感觉那个东西看向了亚瑟，即使到现在他都没看清那玩意儿的真面目，奥姆仍旧可以确定他把目光转向了他的哥哥。  
——那个该死的，迟钝的，愚蠢的傻大个。  
操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操你的！  
奥姆手脚冰凉，却感觉汗水正顺着脊椎往下滑，他的心脏剧烈跳动着把他肺里的空气疼痛地挤出气管，亚瑟把脚挪出了被子，做出第一步后，随后的勇敢就容易得多，奥姆飞快地冲下床，他光脚踩过冰冷的地板，伸出手，一把把衣柜给关上了。  
“砰——”  
巨响在空荡荡的房间里回荡。  
一会儿后，可能就几秒，亚瑟令人安心的均匀的呼吸声再次传过奥姆的耳朵。  
你这个该死的——  
奥姆死死地抵着柜门同时不由得露出笑容。  
下一刻，他感觉有人大力地按到了他的肩膀上。  
  
亚瑟站在奥姆床边皱眉。  
今天他又一次比奥姆醒的早了，这在之前可从来没有发生过，奥姆·马略斯，人肉闹铃，居然在赖床。  
亚瑟俯下身子，他知道来自大都市的奥姆要比自己白很多，可是他觉得最近的奥姆有些过于白皙了，隐隐透着点不健康的色泽，在睡梦中，他的小弟弟死咬着嘴唇，眉毛也紧紧地皱出了个大疙瘩，他的额头渗出冷汗，鼻息则若有似无地微弱。  
“奥姆，奥姆……”亚瑟伸出手擦掉奥姆脸上的、脖子上的冷汗，他的弟弟显然梦魇了，亚瑟有力地摇动起奥姆，终于把他睡梦中拉了出来，奥姆很大声地吸了口气，犹如溺水的人在获救后吸进的第一口空气。  
“没事了没事了。”亚瑟的手掌温暖地捧起奥姆的脸颊。  
刚惊醒的奥姆看起来有些呆呆的，他瞪着海水般的眼睛一眨不眨，鼻尖还泛着未擦的汗水，刚松开的嘴唇泛着不正常的潮红，他的目光在亚瑟脸上游移，又从他肩膀上越过去看着外面已经发亮的天空，亚瑟感觉到自己掌下紧绷的奥姆终于开始放松下来。  
“奥姆咪，你只是做噩梦了。”亚瑟半开玩笑的说。  
“别那么叫我。”奥姆的胸口起伏着，却还是乖乖地让哥哥捧着脸，他的手虚虚地搭在亚瑟的手臂上，手心里是冰冷的汗。  
“你还好吧？”亚瑟扶着他起来，“你的汗衫全湿了。”  
奥姆垂着头，他把脸埋在手掌里一会儿，再抬起来看向亚瑟：“你去把衣柜打开。”他闪烁的目光里透露出一丝鲜明的恐惧，亚瑟扭头看向家里的衣柜，那是橡木打造的衣柜，从他出生前就在了，很有些年头，高高大大顶着天花板，边沿已经有了斑驳的痕迹，亚瑟缓缓地走向衣柜，他扭头，看到奥姆正紧张地盯着他，像头受惊小动物似的弟弟在亚瑟眼里十分可爱，他真的被噩梦吓着了，亚瑟在心里发出嘘声，真是个小可怜。  
亚瑟快速地打开衣柜门。  
就是很普通的衣柜，阳光把里面的一切都照的清清楚楚，奥姆走过来，那里面挂着亚瑟的衣服，他撩开那些衣服，触摸到了干燥坚硬的木板。  
这就是一个很普通的衣柜。  
操。  
奥姆轻轻地说。  
而亚瑟努力憋住自己的笑意，搓揉着弟弟僵硬的后颈。  
“你到底梦到了什么？”  
奥姆烦躁地打开亚瑟的手，他思考了会儿，盯着自己的脚尖。  
“都是你那该死的电影害的。”  
“什么？”  
“我梦到了尼古拉斯·凯奇*。”  
亚瑟忍不住大笑起来，同时在奥姆毫不留情踩他脚的时候，一把把弟弟搂进怀里，狠狠的拍疼他的背。  
  
到今晚再睡觉的时候，亚瑟已经很明显感受到了奥姆的紧张，比如他从晚饭起就开始不安，也没有拒绝亚瑟打牌玩游戏的要求，他们一再地拖延上床睡觉的时间，可奥姆是个从来都严守规律的人，过了零点后，他眼皮就开始打架，脑袋一点点的，这样迟早也会睡在沙发上。  
“嘿，其实我可以和你一起睡。”兄弟俩肩并肩坐在奥姆床上，“我会握着你的手，这样你要是做噩梦了，我就可以赶紧把你叫醒。”  
奥姆面无表情地扫了一眼他的小床，那是一张单人床，紧靠着墙，而亚瑟，他块头大的像个吃撑了的成年人，长手长脚，他的床是特制的，他根本躺不下奥姆这张“小床”，何况还得加上个同样不是弱鸡的奥姆。  
而亚瑟的床虽然够长，但是睡两个正在长身体的青年还是太挤了。  
何况……  
“我嫌弃你臭。”奥姆言不由衷地说，被哥哥握紧的手不安地抽动。  
“好吧……”亚瑟并没有生气，他又想了会儿，灵机一动，从柜子里拿来绳子，一头系在奥姆手腕上，一头系在自己的手上，他为自己的想法得意急了，“如果你真的又做噩梦，只要你晃动绳子我也会醒过来。”  
亚瑟拉了拉手，那牵扯着奥姆的手腕也动了动，奥姆露出一个有些无力的笑容，他默不作声地瞧了亚瑟一会儿，又一拳打在亚瑟肩膀上，但这次不疼，是用来代替奥姆不好意思说出口的感谢。  
“真娘。”奥姆扭过头，暖黄的灯光照着他微微发红的脸颊，可能是那些居心叵测的阴影，让奥姆仿佛撅起了嘴唇，他的弟弟有一双诱人的嘴唇，亚瑟知道，因为他在酒吧听过一些小港青年议论他弟弟的话，关于他的眼睛，他的嘴唇，他的屁股，干他们的，亚瑟先踢了他们的屁股，让他们都滚得远远的。  
正如他所言，他会照看好奥姆，不会让任何人伤害他。  
“我等你先睡着。”亚瑟坐在地上背靠在奥姆的床边，他刻着鲨鱼图腾刺青的那只手还紧紧攥着自己的弟弟，奥姆钻进被子，浅金色的头发散落在枕头上：“我和我的鲨鱼都会保护你。”  
这真的太傻了。奥姆在心里这么觉得。  
可他从没觉得这么安心过。  
奥姆缓缓地闭上眼睛。  
  
奥姆再睁开眼睛的时候，已经没有之前那么恐惧了。  
他看到那个一直骚扰他的罪魁祸首，一个红脸恶魔无声地矗立在他的床前，他浑身漆黑如最浓稠的暗夜，长着如利刃的十指和渎神的兽蹄，如果不是弯腰低头，他一定会戳破天花板。他的一张脸是地狱之火的颜色，没有眼皮，布满诡异可怖的图案，他用满是獠牙的嘴对着奥姆露出一个可怕的笑容。  
奥姆看到亚瑟正睡在自己的床上，他依旧无知无觉，安全的沉溺在自己的睡梦中。  
奥姆从床上坐了起来，直视那可怕的生物。  
“操你的。”他平静的说。  
  
  
亚瑟再一次意识到比奥姆早醒来后，快速地从床上跳了起来。  
他三步并做两步地来到弟弟床前，发现他却睡的很安稳，他面容平和，露在外面的手也放松的垂着，亚瑟松了口气，决定先下楼洗漱让奥姆多睡一会儿。  
他走出门，忽然又快速地折回来。  
亚瑟抬起手腕，他昨晚系在奥姆手腕上的绳子不知道被什么割断了。  
而奥姆一直没有醒来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里的怪物其实就是《潜伏1》里的红脸恶魔，看解说的时候，弹幕里有句话说那个鬼是尼古拉斯•凯奇演的吗？我真是爆笑了，所以有了这个梗。顺便凯奇18年演了部超现实主义看起来有些恐怖的电影，叫《曼蒂》，兄弟俩看的就是这部，其中有满脸是血的造型，所以正好对应起来。


	3. Chapter 3

奥瓦克斯的到来就像那辆首次出现在这里的黑色法拉利，充满高傲跋扈的气息。  
他连走进病房都不用自己动手开门，统一制服、戴着墨镜耳机的保镖看起来像在拍什么好莱坞大片，而奥瓦克斯·马略斯用他的高档皮鞋把这间渔村病房的廉价瓷砖踩得邦邦直响，他充满谴责的目光掠过满脸窘迫的医生，缠绕着一大堆塑料线的监测仪器，站在床边的“库瑞一家”，最后落到昏迷不醒的儿子身上。  
“怎么回事？”他问亚特兰娜，但库瑞父子都感觉到了直冲而来的诘问。  
“目前还不清楚。”面对自己的前夫，亚特兰娜显然要比老汤姆自在得多，何况她现在所有的心神都用在担心奥姆身上，“我们昨天才赶回来，亚瑟说奥姆睡了一觉就没醒过来。”  
“睡了一觉就没醒过来。”奥瓦克斯刻意缓慢地咀嚼着这句话，像在吞咽什么难吃的硬茎蔬菜，他扫了眼一旁的亚瑟，毫不掩藏眼神里的嫌弃与憎恶，“我没明白你的意思。”他耸着肩，强硬地走过来，把自己的儿子和亚瑟隔开，其实亚瑟已经长得和奥瓦克斯差不多高了，甚至比他还要强壮，但他并不能真的像他脑子里想象的那样把这个眼高于顶的混蛋揍出房间，亚瑟只能梗着脖子，耐心地解释：“他在睡梦中昏迷了，我没法叫醒他。”  
这解释该死的屁用都没有。  
亚瑟和奥瓦克斯都明白，而亚瑟恨这个。  
奥瓦克斯的目光又转向医生，在他开口前，那位主治医生就赶忙端起病例把纸张翻的哗哗直响，仿佛这样就能证明他们竭尽了全力：“我们排除了过敏，食物中毒，他的呼吸、心跳都没有问题，脑电波检测也没有问题，他的各项指标都是正常的，只是——”医生吞咽了下，而奥瓦克斯发出冷笑。  
“脑电波检测。”他看着那些简陋的仪器仿佛在讲一个笑话，“我要带他走。”  
他又看向亚特兰娜，他的语调里充满了怜悯与失望，亚特兰娜脸上的痛苦让他感到快乐甚于对亲生儿子昏迷不醒的担忧，他的语气充满了施舍的同情：“我们都知道在这里只是浪费时间。”  
奥瓦克斯还有着一部分潜台词，亚瑟听得出来，他不会再允许奥姆来这里了，这个肮脏的代表他耻辱的地方，给了他一个名正言顺的借口。  
“我……”亚特兰娜低头看着奥姆，她的眼睛红了，苍白的手指一遍遍抚摸奥姆的脸，“我很抱歉。”她的妥协是意料之中的。奥瓦克斯抬抬下巴，立刻就有保镖过来要把奥姆搬离那张床。  
亚瑟还准备上前说什么，但老汤姆死死地拉住了他，父子俩的忍耐极大地愉悦了奥瓦克斯，他来到这个病房后第一次摸了摸奥姆的头发，手指严谨地不沾上一点这里的病毒织物。  
变故就在这一刻发生，亚瑟没法判定是哪个先发生的：是所有仪器在同一时间突然发出尖锐的蜂鸣，还是玻璃窗在同一时间破碎掉，是整个房间像积木盒子般被猛烈的摇晃，还是奥姆躺着的床突然飞向了天花板。这些反常在所有人面前猝不及防地发生了，外面暴涨的日光仿佛是被人突然调大的探照灯，明晃晃地刺着每个人的眼睛。蜂鸣愈发尖锐，亚瑟觉得耳膜都要被洞穿了，房间里的东西开始乱飞，而医护人员尖叫成一团，那群该死的没用的保镖扑向奥瓦克斯，亚瑟咬着牙，他跳起来，任凭到处乱窜的东西砸到他身上，一把抓住奥姆的床沿。  
“奥姆！”他喊着，即使奥姆听不见，亚瑟的双脚悬空了，而那张床像是有意识要把亚瑟甩下去，更多东西重重地砸到了亚瑟身上，诡异的运动曲线显然遇事了神秘力量的存在。然而亚瑟毫不在乎，他踩着墙壁、仪器、柜子，一切可以借力的东西，努力让那张床倾斜过来，奥姆还在昏迷着，脸上的呼吸器被扯掉了，他向着亚瑟的方向滚过来，“奥姆！”亚瑟喊他，希望在这一刻能把弟弟叫醒，他感觉到有人在床的另一边跟他较劲，于是亚瑟两支手臂都攀到了床上，床剧烈地摇晃着，终于彻底倾覆过来，亚瑟一把抱住奥姆，而铁架床翻滚着向他们头顶砸去。奥姆被亚瑟护在身下，而铁床砸在亚瑟背上，亚瑟发出闷哼却依旧没有退缩，他把奥姆紧紧地抱在怀里，幸运的是，翻倒的床也成了他们的庇护，那些胡乱飞舞的东西更多地砸到了床板上，叮叮当当，无数碎片掉落在亚瑟眼前，那持续了一会儿，直到一切渐渐停歇下去。亚特兰娜的声音传了过来，仿佛来自什么遥远的地方，亚瑟摇了摇头，他有些耳鸣，接着床被抬开，亚瑟紧张地查看奥姆，他没有受伤，但这也并不是什么值得高兴的事，他还在昏迷，对刚才所发生的一切无知无觉。  
病房里一团糟，所有能被砸碎的都砸得粉碎，奥瓦克斯的脸上有擦伤，他愤怒地摩擦着，结果把不断渗出的血迹抹得更狼狈，汤姆和亚特兰娜互相搀扶着，一位护士小姐被砸伤了，但没有人大声说话，因为有些东西比一个龙卷风过境的房间更加可怕，只有巨兽的利爪才能留下的撕裂痕迹从地板一直蔓延到天花板，仿佛一只疯狗被关进了袋子里，而他们所有人又被丢进了这只袋子。  
窗外，奥瓦克斯那辆停在路边的法拉利被一截断掉的路灯砸成两截，已经有人围在那里，路灯线路里的电火花在这个时候正巧点燃了泄漏的汽油，汽车爆炸了，滚滚浓烟，因为没有了窗户，所有人都能听到那声巨响。  
“上帝……”亚特兰娜瞪着外面，他的眼睛里闪现出不一样的神色，“它不让奥姆走。”  
奥瓦克斯皱着眉在指挥保镖们清理现场，而亚瑟仍旧执拗地把奥姆护在怀里，不准任何人拉开他和奥姆，奥瓦克斯停顿了下，放过了这一刻，他要忙着打电话，他也没听见亚特兰娜的话。  
但亚瑟听见了，他觉得亚特兰娜是对的。  
因为就在刚才床翻倒的那一刻，亚瑟看到了一双眼睛，就躲在他弟弟身后，向他投来恶魔的目光。


	4. Chapter 4

维科在一个大雨倾盆的夜晚敲响了老汤姆的家门。  
亚特兰娜在门边已经等了很久，也许在门声响起前她就站了起来。门外的努迪斯·维科穿的像个老派的绅士，他的举止也像个上世纪的绅士，他在门口合上雨伞，接过毛巾擦干净身上的水，可惜库瑞家没有讲究的入户垫，否则他绝不会允许一滴雨水沾湿亚特兰娜的地板。  
“谢谢你赶过来。”亚特兰娜憔悴了很多，可她的笑容依旧彰示着她曾经显贵的仪态。  
“我只想抱怨你没有第一时间通知我。”维科摘下帽子，露出花白但打理精致的头发，他的笑容亲切温暖，他很得体地拥抱了亚特兰娜，并且和汤姆握手。  
“请稍等一下。”在汤姆准备关门的时候，维科摆手示意他并不是一个人前来，他们没有等待太久，很快就有急促的脚步声踩着水坑跑了过来，一个红发姑娘，很年轻，没有撑伞，旧咖色的麂皮外套下蹬着猩红的马靴，看起来像个牛仔，她毫不在意地一脚踩了进来，在意识到自己滴落的水渍后才露出抱歉的神色。  
“你车上只有一把伞！”她向维科抱怨，再转头看向亚特兰娜：“嗨，你好，我叫湄拉，是维科的助手。”她背上还背着一个巨大的背包，罩着防水布，一些支架从关不上的拉链里露出来。她的脖子上挂着个造型奇怪的相机，牛仔裤口袋外露出一大串钥匙链，挂满了兔子脚，十字架，达摩玩偶，迪士尼小美人鱼和其他汤姆叫不出名字的东西，随着她的动作，那些玩意儿叮当作响。老汤姆有些紧张地吞咽了口口水，状况越发朝着他不能理解的方向发展。她的妻子和奥瓦克斯大吵了一架，像头彪悍的母狮子，汤姆完全被吓住了，当然也包括奥瓦克斯，他把亚特兰娜形容成一个粗俗的村妇，而亚特兰娜并不介意证明他是正确的，还有亚瑟，他也如一头雄狮一样咆哮，和他母亲一起一路把奥姆从医院推了回来，现在正在楼上寸步不离地守着他。随后，亚特兰娜打了个电话，那个电话甚至不在她的手机里而是在她的脑子里，她用座机打给座机，在电话接通后只说了简单的两句。  
五个小时候，两个陌生人就来到他们家里。  
“他们是驱魔师。”亚特兰娜尝试解释着，“奥姆可能……”  
而湄拉这时候递上一张照片，她从刚才起就在房间里四处转悠，到处都是她“咔擦咔擦”摁快门的声音。  
照片上是库瑞家的厨房，锅子里正在煮着热牛奶。有一个鬼魂，汤姆能肯定那是鬼魂，因为他的脑袋正被自己提在手里，享受着牛奶蒸腾出的热气，并正对着镜头咧开嘴笑出七零八落的牙齿。  
汤姆差点吃了自己的舌头。  
  
  
奥姆现在正躺在汤姆和亚特兰娜的房间里，亚瑟把奥姆的那些噩梦告诉了母亲，他们原本的房间被锁了起来，可医院的那幕说明，如果真的有什么“东西”缠上了奥姆，他显然是可以自由移动的。当维科和湄拉踏进房间的时候，“它”再一次证明了自己强大的力量，头顶的灯泡在所有人眼前炸裂了，黑暗中玻璃碎片掉落到地板的声音清晰地响在每个人耳边，湄拉快速地掏出备用光源，微微发蓝的光在每个人脸上晃动，最后投射到亚瑟和奥姆脸上，亚瑟半坐在弟弟床前，握着他的一只手，他的脸上充满了焦急和烦躁，唯独没有恐惧，他和维科无声地对视了会儿，直到维科冲他露出友好的笑容，亚瑟才稍微松懈下来一点。  
“往上一点儿。”维科示意湄拉，蓝色的光像一片漂浮的海洋，慢慢从奥姆的脸上向天花板移动，最后停留在屋顶的一角上，那是个正对着奥姆头顶的位置。  
维科的嘴唇快速翻动着，那些字句太过轻微没有人能听得清语意，他瞪着眼睛，脸色凝重，随着他的目光，所有人知道那个东西从天花板“爬”到了地板上，亚瑟从奥姆身上翻过去，好像这样就能挡在那个恶魔和弟弟之间，他眨着眼睛，努力瞪着眼前的蓝光，可是他什么也看不见，汗水把他的长头发都粘在脖子上，亚瑟擦了擦上唇的汗水，防备着随时可能的袭击。  
“你该离开。”维科突然高声说，他的声音带着力量击打四壁，他原本一直放在口袋里的手在这时突然拿了出来，晃动着一个闪亮的十字架挂坠，亚瑟感觉有什么风贴着自己的脸飞了过去，地板的震动传递到他的脚上，接着整个房间又像之前那样晃动起来，奥姆无力地随着剧烈的震动摇晃，亚瑟想去稳住他的脑袋，突然奥姆直挺挺地腾空了起来，这回只有他的身体，离开床大约一个手掌的距离，被子被拉了下去，留出一段恐怖的悬空距离。  
亚瑟很不合时宜地想起来他过去和奥姆一起看恐怖片的那些日子，他们分享客厅的同一张沙发，同一块毯子，往往是奥姆抱着大桶的爆米花，而亚瑟抱着软软的坐垫，一开始，总是奥姆把脚踩在亚瑟怀里，随着剧情的推进，亚瑟会害怕，会尖叫，会受到奥姆冷血的嘲笑，然后他们会靠在一起，奥姆代替了坐垫，当亚瑟喊得太大事，他就会把爆米花塞进他哥哥的嘴里。恐怖片里总会出现被恶魔附身的人倒吸到天花板上，那真是个烂桥段了，却总能让奥姆发出轻微的、克制的笑声，亚瑟想他大概没想过自己也有可能会被倒吸上去，如果奥姆醒着，亚瑟一定会大声笑出来，可现在这个不合时宜跳出来的回忆只让亚瑟喉咙发紧。  
“奥姆！”亚瑟努力把奥姆往床上按，可那上升的趋势并没有停下，亚瑟只能扑到奥姆身上，寄希望自己的重量能延缓这种趋势，湄拉发出急促地吸气声，同时她放置在一边的摄像机开始不间断地疯狂拍摄，间隔不等的闪光灯像闪电一般打在房间里，维科走得离床更近了些，他每一步都像在和迎面吹来的狂风抗衡，可是他伸直的手臂没有一丝动摇，十字架自身放射出亮光。  
“你该走了！离开那个孩子！”维科吼了起来，同时背诵一些大约是驱魔咒的东西。他的声音诡异的带出金属的质感，像是钝器击打在石块上。  
奥姆猛地从空中跌落下去，木床承受不了两个人的冲力一下子塌在地板上，亚特兰娜和汤姆想冲上去，可维科挡住了他们。震动停止了，依旧没有人敢大声呼吸。亚瑟撑起身子，摸着奥姆的胳膊，他摸起来暖和了一点，之前他越来越冷，像被看不见的寒冷一点点浸没，亚瑟希望不是自己的错觉，他感觉到奥姆的手指动了动。  
下一刻，奥姆从床上坐了起来，他起得太快了，重重地撞上了亚瑟的下巴，“嗷”的一声，亚瑟往后重重摔到了地上，而奥姆擦着他走下了床，他默不作声，面对着维科。  
“你这个老匹夫！”嘶哑低沉的声音从奥姆嘴里发出来，他的手抬起，又快速地挥下，冲击波从他的手掌心扩散开来，把所有人重重地掀到墙上，维科手里的十字架被无形的力量扯了下来扔出窗外。  
“奥姆”低沉着脸，向摔倒在地上的人们走近一步：“别来打扰我！”那个恐怖的声音继续用奥姆的声带发言，风从破碎的窗户吹进来，掀起奥姆宽大的睡衣，他白嫩的躯体透出让人不安的青色，他的嘴唇也在变黑，眼窝深陷下去。  
“别再来……打扰……”恶魔威胁着，可他的话语被亚瑟打断了，他从身后扑了过来，阻止他继续向父母靠近，“有圣水什么的吗？泼过来！”——他们真的看了很多很多恐怖片。  
维科摔得不轻，湄拉爬过来尝试扶着他站起来，而那台摄像机很诡异地飞起来再次砸向他们。被恶魔控制的奥姆抓挖着亚瑟的手臂，血痕割裂那些亚瑟宣称具有保护意义的纹身，“奥姆”发出怪笑，震得亚瑟耳朵发疼，下一刻，奥姆的脑袋以人类不可达到的角度旋转过来，亚瑟又看到了那张脸，在医院见过的那张，直直地正对着他，那张所谓的“尼古拉斯·凯奇”，那张红色的脸，凶恶的图腾，森白的獠牙，他瞪视着亚瑟，亲蔑地发出嘲笑，恐惧感终于出现揪紧了亚瑟的胃，他忍不住退却了，手臂一松，接着自己便被“奥姆”掐住了脖子，奥姆并没有亚瑟高大，此刻却把亚瑟掐得双脚离地，亚瑟挣扎着，喉咙间的空气越来越稀薄，他的视线开始模糊，手指胡乱地想要抓到那可恶的红脸恶魔。  
亚瑟几乎以为自己就要完蛋了，口水不可抑制地流下来，肺部因为疼痛让他痉挛同时又分外无力，亚瑟努力地睁大眼睛，熟悉的房间逐渐被浓稠的黑雾覆盖，就像地狱在他眼前缓慢浮现，原本吵闹的风声逐渐变得寂静，这种安静像水流，涨涨的堵在耳朵里，亚瑟确定自己正在死亡，他绝望地闭上眼睛。  
“亚瑟。”  
他突然听到一声熟悉的呼唤。  
亚瑟猛得睁开眼睛，看到奥姆正站在自己面前，亚瑟张张嘴，发现他无法发出声音，而奥姆几乎与他平视，鲸灰色的眼睛在黑暗里却分外明亮。  
“亚瑟！”奥姆用亚瑟熟悉的声音喊他，是过去那些正常日子里奥姆早早醒来叫亚瑟起来给他弄早饭，带着点嫌弃又急切的调子。  
亚瑟动了动嘴，他依旧无法发出声音。  
下一刻，奥姆一巴掌打在亚瑟脸上。  
亚瑟再一次睁开眼睛，他发现自己坐在地上，靠着翻倒的柜子，他的手臂上没有抓痕，脖子上也没有疼痛感。刚才发生的一切只是幻觉。维科站在他身前，一只手按在奥姆的脑门上，他高声念诵着什么，亚瑟站起来，他看到奥姆翻着白眼抽搐着，污物从他口中溢出，他的脸变得更加苍白了。  
“嘿！我的弟弟可能还在里面……”亚瑟按上维科的手臂，同时维科再一次高吼出声：“滚开！”  
房间里凭空炸出一声巨响，奥姆像只扎破的气球般摔到地上，维科向后退了几步，湄拉及时地撑住了他。  
晃动停止了，外面的风也停止了呼啸。  
“奥姆没事。”维科及时地说，在亚瑟大力地抓紧他肩膀的时候，“起码他的灵魂还在，我只是把那只恶魔暂时驱逐了。”  
  
  
“事情比我想象的要困难。”维科坦言道。  
所有人坐在客厅里，维科在纸上勾画出刚才与他们打斗的恶魔的样子，漆黑的身体，细长的四肢，兽蹄，黄色的眼睛，血红的脸。湄拉也从摄像机里翻出一张抓拍到的照片，黑色的阴影站在奥姆身后，像操控木偶一样指挥着他袭击家人，模糊晃动的剪影里暗红色的脸分外清晰。  
“根据我的推测，奥姆可能具有灵魂出窍的天赋，他可以把自己的灵魂从肉体中抽离出来，四处游荡，可他并不知道自己有这样的能力，他在睡着之后不自觉地触发便以为自己在做梦。可是他离开自己身体太多次，太久了，引起了那些无法超生的恶灵的注意，他们都想要占据活人的身体，自然就盯上了奥姆。”维科说到这里喝了口水，牛奶被汤姆倒掉了，他甚至想换个锅子，所以现在所有人只有冷水喝，不过也没有人介意。经过刚才的一切后，所有人都像被烤过一样，脑子或者身体，都迫切希望冷静下来。  
“然而恶灵想要抢占活人的身体需要很大的能量，所以你们房子里现在徘徊着很多蠢蠢欲动的恶灵。”维科并不想说现在就有一个舔着棒棒糖但是五官流血的小孩就站在汤姆身后，亚特兰娜已经够担忧的了，维科努力让自己看起来牢靠些，可湄拉知道他现在脸色很差，从来一丝不苟打理的头发在刚才的争斗中已经乱成一团了。  
“在这之中，这只红脸恶魔离奥姆最近。”维科点了点纸，“他具有最强大的力量，是他使得奥姆的灵魂没有办法回归肉体，刚才我能驱逐他，是因为他还没有准备好，如果再迟些，他就会彻底占据奥姆的身体。”  
亚特兰娜嘴唇颤抖着，她努力保持镇定：“现在我们该怎么办？”  
维科沉默下来，而亚瑟把维科画的铅笔画拉到自己眼前。  
“我见过他。第一次在医院里，第二次是刚才，我觉得刚才我摸到了他，虽然他在奥姆的身体里，但是我看到他的脸，他掐着我，然后我也看到了奥姆，我觉得那可能是真正的他，我能区分他们。”他有些胡乱地表达着。  
维科像亚瑟投去意味深长的目光，他的手指轻缓地敲击着桌面：“你们可真不像。”他突然说，又自觉失言地看了亚特兰娜一眼：“也许你和奥姆一样，都有着某种天赋。”  
“如果亚瑟也能像奥姆一样灵魂和肉体分离，那么我们还有机会。”维科终于停止敲击他的手指，“你可以去那个只有灵魂能走动的异界，把你弟弟带回来。”  
  
  
他们只有1个小时做准备。  
亚瑟坐在了沙发上，而奥姆被放在他旁边沉睡。  
“你看，又是我和你分享同一张沙发看恐怖片。”亚瑟摸了摸奥姆的脸，他头发很多天没洗了，这是过去的奥姆无法忍受的，亚瑟把一缕糟糕的乱翘的头发夹到奥姆耳朵后面，“我知道你在看着我。”  
“我会引导你进入那个异世界，无论看到什么你都不要恐慌，因为你越害怕，那些恶灵的力量就会越强大。”  
“我已经习惯了。”亚瑟故作轻松地吸了吸鼻子，“仔细想下，那个恶魔看起来就是他妈的达斯·摩尔，就是《星球大战前传》里那个反派，你们知道吗？奥姆很喜欢那些电影，当时他还替他可惜过，我想他以后不会了。哈哈。”亚瑟发出干笑，整个房间都太他妈凝重了，亚特兰娜在这时抚摸上了他的手臂，他们的母亲短短几天就仿佛有了几十年都不曾有的皱纹。  
“亚瑟，你要小心，我会在这里一直呼唤你的。”  
“放心吧，妈妈。”亚瑟晃了晃手，那条曾经用来和奥姆连接的绳子重新系在了他们的手腕上，“我会把奥姆咪一起带回来的。”  
亚特兰娜再一次拥抱了亚瑟，而维科在对面轻轻咳嗽了下。  
亚特兰娜退开了，湄拉给亚瑟绑上一些必要的监测仪器。  
“嘿，大个子。”她有些俏皮的眨了眨眼，“你和他真的是兄弟吗？”她轻轻地说。  
“同一个妈妈，他是我弟弟。”亚瑟并不避讳。  
“真难想象马略斯会有一个你这样的哥哥。”湄拉像是想起了什么似的摇摇头，看到亚瑟的疑惑，湄拉也并不隐瞒，“我是湄拉·泽贝拉·查拉，驱魔只是我的爱好。”她有些得意，“我的父亲和奥克瓦斯有些交情，所以维科才能来帮忙，这解释起来有点长，总之我们其实都认识……”湄拉又用下巴点了点昏迷的奥姆，“奥姆·控制狂·小气鬼·马略斯。”  
要不是因为情况不允许，亚瑟真的很想和湄拉好好聊一聊。  
“我完全，我完全不知道！他从来没和我说过——”  
“嘿，你知道吗？”  
“什么？”  
“星战电影的确很棒。”  
话音未落，湄拉忽的让开身子，而对面的维科正在摆动一只金灿灿的怀表，他打了个响指。  
亚瑟立刻就睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我其实不是星战粉，我只看过一部星战电影，好巧，是星战前传1……  
*主体情节其实是《潜伏》，我也更喜欢《潜伏》，但我实在不想起名叫《潜你弟的魂》！参照设定，这里只有奥姆和亚瑟有灵魂脱离的能力，维科只能看见但他自己是脱离不了的，所以只能亚瑟一个人去救弟弟。


	5. Chapter 5

亚瑟看着自己的肉体坐在沙发上，湄拉、亚特兰娜、汤姆围了一圈，一个赛一个的忧心忡忡。而维科显然看见了他，灵魂的这个，他冲他露出赞许的微笑，同时用手指向亚瑟身后。  
一扇门突兀地出现在那儿，仿佛来自另一个空间，门周围的一切全都隐去了，黑暗缓和了两个格格不入空间之间的断裂感。随着维科的手势，那扇门吱嘎吱嘎地打开，门的另一边是更为浓稠的黑暗。  
“别害怕，亚瑟。”维科温柔地说，“你和奥姆共同的血缘会帮助你更快地找到他，找到他就把他带回来。”  
亚瑟点了点头，他迈开步子，并没有漂浮的感觉，除了觉得冷，一切和平时没什么不同，亚瑟走进门里，他看到一条和绳子颜色一样的路出现在脚下，他不知道这是不是维科的花招，他回头的时候，门已经不见了。他沿着路走，他的脚步声时远时近地漂浮在耳边，仿佛穿过不同的介质，层次错落地回到他耳朵里。一路上，偶尔会有一两个鬼魂向亚瑟投来安静的注目，亚瑟尽量不去与他们对视。他又路过一位中世纪打扮的老太太，她穿着可笑的大蓬蓬裙，还撑着一把蕾丝伞，织物已经破破烂烂的了，随着他的走动，丝丝缕缕地在她身边飘飞，当她开口，她的声音就像一只残破的管风琴在鸣叫。  
“你可真辣。”老太太说，“比金发小伙还带劲。”  
亚瑟停住了脚步，他尽量礼貌地询问：“你说的金发小伙在哪里？”  
老太太鬼魂也呆住了，她张大嘴巴，而一截舌头从她嘴巴里掉出来，接着是她的眼球，亚瑟后退几步，避免踩坏什么，而老太太慌张地在地上摸起来，亚瑟只得蹲下来给她把眼球捡起来塞回眼眶里，那截舌头跳到了亚瑟的鞋面上，亚瑟给她卷了下，塞进她嘴巴里。  
“哦哦哦！”她发出不明所以的感叹，兴奋的挥舞着双手，更多蕾丝花边漂浮起来，像她的触手。  
“在那边。”她的十根手指也像触手一样乱甩，不知道她生前遭遇了什么，她的骨头都被敲碎了，“在那边。”她重复着，努力指着，就是亚瑟脚下路所延伸的方向。  
“好吧，谢谢。”亚瑟嘲她笑了笑，在他转身的时候，他的屁股上挨了一下。  
好吧，管她的呢，真是见鬼了。  
  
路的尽头居然还是汤姆的小屋，因为汤姆是灯塔守卫的关系，所以他们小屋的后面是一座高高的灯塔，只不过这座灯塔和现实里不太一样，原本顶端的红色屋顶，变成了奥克瓦斯的大脑袋，就像一座游乐园雕塑，而灯塔的指引灯从他的眼睛和嘴巴里射出来，冲破重重黑暗，老实说没有这灯光的指引，亚瑟还得费些时间，可是等他走近后，他忍不住就要大笑了，他唯一的遗憾就是没有带着手机进来，否则他一定会把这屌炸天的建筑拍下来。  
在灯光照到他之前，他踏上了小屋的台阶。正门锁的很死，亚瑟尝试了几次都没法打开，他想打破窗户，但那硬的像水泥。这里和现实很像，但又有着很多不同，这可能是奥姆的梦境，现在还受了红脸恶魔的影响，如果他不想亚瑟进来，他的确没法破门而入。  
亚瑟只得绕着小屋走，在现实里脚下柔软蓬松的草坪现在被一种绵软的虚空感代替了，像踩在什么腐坏的肉块上，中间还夹杂着坚硬的骨。哪里都没有突破口，直到亚瑟绕道房子后面，在昏暗的光线下，有一块暗色的突起，亚瑟触摸上去的时候，那里变得更有实质，是地窖的门，而且没有上锁。  
当奥姆刚来慈恩港，他们差不多每时每刻都能为一点屁事打架。当时的奥姆是个和他爹不相上下的小混蛋，颐指气使，目中无人，连打架都充满了上流人士受过训练的技术与刻板，他打得亚瑟整个腹部都青了，当然亚瑟也打破了他的嘴角，当时他才不在乎他的脸。后来亚瑟诓他去酒吧和自己赌酒，即使是喝得了商业流水席的小少爷也不会是从小把酒当水喝，日常就是车尾派对的当地佬的对手。八轮后，亚瑟就把奥姆字面意义上的“喝趴下”了，直到酒店打烊，奥姆都没法依靠自己的脚走路，亚瑟只能背着他，而这显然和母亲的“好好聊聊”完全是两码事。他们一身酒气，而奥姆大声唱着什么神奇的歌，揪着亚瑟的头发说着胡话，好在亚瑟总会给自己留好门——地窖门——他们就从那儿溜回了房间。  
就是亚瑟现在看到的样子。  
亚瑟的手指勾住那个圆环，他拉开它，听到熟悉的门轴转动发出的“吱嘎”声，他无数次和奥姆一起穿过这扇门，通常是奥姆走在前面，亚瑟给他殿后，奥姆总说他该给门轴上点油，在木板上刷一层防虫漆，可亚瑟总是忘记，他喜欢那声“吱嘎”，他们依靠着这个秘密通道一次次溜出去喝酒、参加音乐会、看电影或者仅仅去海边散步。一直没有人发现他们。  
这是属于兄弟间的魔法，他们达成一致，从这里经过是不会被谁发现的，一次也没有。  
包括这次。  
  
好几个不认识的鬼魂在老汤姆的小屋里游荡，亚瑟走进去的时候，他们对着他窃窃私语，亚瑟挥手驱赶他们，他们便躲开，灵魂和灵魂互相间没有吸引力。他们原本只有两层高的小房子此刻变得无限巨大广阔，像一张被过度拉伸的画片。亚瑟看到一个造型夸张的旋转楼梯，他猫着腰往楼梯上走，路过一间间奇怪的房间，他没时间细细探究他们，越往上走，亚瑟越肯定奥姆就在上面，整个屋顶变成了教堂一样的拱形，天空却是渎神的血红色，亚瑟走向顶楼，有什么铁器摩擦的声音刮得他头皮发麻，顶层是个阁楼，亚瑟躲在楼梯的尽头，透过栏杆的缝隙往上看。  
他看到他的弟弟坐在正中间的地板上，在那儿认真地看一本书。他仔细地翻阅着，看到不明白的地方还会皱起细瘦的眉，当他站起来的时候，亚瑟发现他的脚腕上有着粗重的锁链，随着他的移动，锁链摩擦地板的声音便响起来，透过整个空间的共鸣，刮擦亚瑟的头顶。  
亚瑟捏紧拳头，而这个时候那个红脸恶魔不知道什么时候凭空出现了。他绕着奥姆打转，说着嘲笑他的话，他的声音像鸟类死前发出的哑叫，奥姆不为所动，只是继续低头看他的书，红脸恶魔凑近他发出怪笑，细长的身体折成诡异的角度，奥姆依旧专注在书上，他头也不抬，用伸出中指无声地反击，这当然没有用，红脸恶魔笑得骨头发颤，整个身体几乎弯折过去。  
这场羞辱好在并不长，红脸恶魔很快就腻烦了，他用尖利的手指刮了刮奥姆的书页，咕囔着摇了摇头便转过身去。亚瑟想做些什么引起弟弟的注意，可就在这时，原本认真看书的奥姆突然伸出了手，那是一个非常像维科的姿势，同时他的嘴里也念出一串古怪的咒语，平地而起火绕着红脸恶魔的脚边燃烧起来，他尖叫，飞快跺脚来踩灭那些火苗，奥姆咬着牙念咒，他的铁链被恶魔踩在脚下，这让他十分艰难的一边躲避恶魔挥来的利爪一边保持念咒，当他的声音停止，火苗只烧得像马戏团表演用的火圈，很快就被踩灭了。恶魔愤怒地揍了奥姆一拳，亚瑟没想过原来灵魂也会被揍飞，他的身体擦过地板重重地砸到栏杆上，就在亚瑟眼前，奥姆蜷缩起身体疼痛地咳嗽着，而红脸恶魔抬起脚准备再踩下去。  
亚瑟冲了出来，他没法再呆站着看戏了，愤怒几乎把他整个人塞满，他并不知道自己的虹膜里亮起一圈金光，奥姆过去总嘲笑他是个粗俗的乡巴佬，永远都在用拳头解决问题，可是那又能怎么样？亚瑟信任自己的拳头，拳头可以帮助他捍卫一切，他想起那一晚，奥姆还是奥姆的最后一晚，他向他许诺他会保护他。  
不让任何人伤害他，现在也许该订正一下，是不让任何东西伤害他。  
亚瑟的拳头重重地击打在红脸恶魔的身上，感谢上帝，他也可以，那家伙像个被揍坏的沙袋一样飞了出去。亚瑟惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，他捏紧了拳头，而奥姆在他身后直起身子。  
“亚瑟！”  
亚瑟发誓他的弟弟呼唤他的时候声音充满了惊喜和感激。  
“你他妈的还愣着干吗，继续打啊！”  
好吧，第二句又恢复了熟悉的颐指气使，仿佛在催促亚瑟去打个鸡蛋，他真的还是那个小混蛋。  
然而这个小混蛋让亚瑟快乐，让亚瑟想要欢乐地像个山地猩猩似的捶胸吼叫，他想要死死地抱住奥姆，嗅他的头发，对着他傻笑，听他嫌弃自己却也不挣开自己。  
“你在说谢谢吗？好的不客气。”亚瑟欢快地说，同时过去又一拳揍在恶魔脸上，这真的太爽了，亚瑟猜可能都是灵魂的关系，总之可以公平的打架了，红脸恶魔还想反击，可是亚瑟根本不给他机会，没几下，他就被揍得爬不起来了。  
奥姆也想过来，可惜他的铁链不够长，亚瑟过来试着拉扯那些铁链，但他也没有办法。  
“钥匙，这个有钥匙。”奥姆急切地说，“可我不知道在哪里。”  
亚瑟再一次把红脸恶魔像拖小鸡似的拖过来，对着他不客气地暴揍，甚至打掉了他的几颗牙。  
“钥匙呢？”亚瑟摇晃着他，亚瑟得说他不是故意在弟弟面前展示自己揍起来有多么的轻松。  
红脸恶魔又一次发出“桀桀桀”的怪笑，他的手指向了不远处的一排柜子，奥姆跑过去四处翻找，而红脸恶魔摇头晃脑：“钥匙就在我身上，你们找遍这里每一个角落也找不到的。”  
亚瑟莫名其妙地看了他一眼，而红脸恶魔也依旧一脸得意的看着他。  
亚瑟迟疑了一下，这个恶魔穿着一件宽大的黑色长袍，全身上下也就两个口袋。亚瑟先摸右边那个。  
——哦，他摸到了。  
“你怎么知道？”恶魔惊讶地、愤怒地喊起来。  
亚瑟更加莫名其妙了。  
而奥姆已经冲了过来：“你怎么知道在他身上的？”  
亚瑟：“呃……难道……”  
然而奥姆并没有等他说完，他急匆匆地开了锁，就拉着亚瑟开始奔跑起来。  
  
  
“你的灵魂离开身体多久了？”  
那条指引亚瑟前来的路已经不见了，他们在黑暗里不辨方向，一些鬼魂围绕在他们身边，他们推推搡搡，仿佛一群赶着上地铁的人流。  
“让开。”奥姆着急地喊，“我只说一遍。”他气势汹汹，少爷做派一展无遗。  
鬼魂们像一群没有脑子的沙丁鱼，他们听不懂奥姆在说什么，他们继续围绕着他们。  
奥姆的手掌再次发出亮光，他高举起手，像曾经那个红脸恶魔做的那样，重重地拍下，在这里力量不是无形的，亚瑟看见亮蓝色的光从奥姆的手掌下扩散开来，把他们周围的鬼魂冲散，离他们近些的鬼魂甚至倒在了地上，被奥姆毫不留情地踏了上去。  
“我们得赶紧回去了。”他急促地喘息着，额头上全是沁出的汗，“你如果离开身体太久，你也会有危险。”  
奥姆紧紧地攥着亚瑟的手，他的手心里也全是汗了。  
“哇，你真厉害，你刚才那招怎么来的？”  
奥姆简直要为亚瑟的轻松翻白眼了，他无奈的瞥了瞥嘴角：**“呆在这儿总得找点事做。”**  
  
“已经半个小时了。”维科看了看怀表，刚才他引导亚瑟入睡的那只，身为一个21世纪的现代人，他居然真的在用那只表看时间，“亚瑟得赶紧回来了。不管他有没有找到奥姆。”  
亚特兰娜担忧地望着自己两个昏迷的儿子，他们坐得很近，头和头靠在一起，灵魂出窍中的亚瑟偶尔会踢脚、会咒骂，现在他正紧紧攥着手指，握着他掌下奥姆的手。  
“亚瑟。”亚特兰娜在亚瑟耳边呼唤，“我知道你找到奥姆了，我的孩子，你们得赶紧回来了。”  
  
亚特兰娜的呼唤穿透了黑暗，被正在奔跑中的亚瑟所察觉。  
“我听到妈妈的声音了。这边！”这回改成亚瑟拉着奥姆飞奔了，一路上，奥姆还会把那些向他们聚拢的鬼魂驱逐开，亚瑟得说他做的越来越熟练了，他忍不住吹了个口哨。  
“回去你得教教我！”  
“……我希望我永远不会再用到了。”奥姆的声音里充满了无力，“谢谢你来救我，但还是……fuck!”  
“哦，高贵的小少爷又骂脏话了，这可不好，你得往你的‘脏话瓶’里再丢1美元。”  
“你永远都不知道害怕是不是？”  
“我当然知道。”亚瑟跑得头也不回，“我真害怕再也找不到你了。”  
奥姆真的被亚瑟打败了，他不该说这个，他不该在这个时候说这个。  
他为什么每次都能说出一些让他手足无措的话。  
奥姆闭上了嘴，而亚瑟紧了紧交握的手，用拇指挠了挠奥姆的手心。  
  
“乱伦者！！！鸡奸犯！！！恶心的蛆虫！！”  
又是那熟悉地怪叫，亚瑟皱着眉往后看，那个红脸恶魔果然追了上来，他可恢复的真快。  
奥姆也发现了他，他忍不住趔趄了下，那几乎让他摔到，亚瑟不由分说把他给抱了起来。  
“你他妈干什么？这样根本跑不快。”  
“灵魂可不重，我看你吓的腿都软了。”  
“我没有！”  
“你刚才那些招呢，用来打他。”  
“我要是打得过他还会被关这么久？”奥姆轻声地说，可他还是背过身去，他趴在亚瑟肩膀上，瞪着后面追赶他们的红脸恶魔，伸出五指。  
然后一段优美的吟唱从奥姆的嘴中发出来，在亚瑟听来那就像是在唱歌，充满严谨的旋律和纯粹的圣洁感，亚瑟当然没听过天使的歌声，他他妈的都没见过天使，可他想如果天使会唱歌，一定就像是奥姆这样。他淡金色的头发略微漂浮起来，擦着亚瑟的耳朵，鼓噪的心跳拍着亚瑟肩窝，他的身体变得微微发亮，把他们周围的黑暗都隐没了。  
奥姆的灵魂几乎没有重量，但亚瑟觉得他是有温度的，他温暖地柔软着，亚瑟拥抱着他，像拾到一枚正在冷却的金戒，正适合戴在自己的手指上。  
——如果后面那个恶魔没再骂骂咧咧说些莫名其妙的话就更好了。  
奥姆又说了一句响亮的脏话：“操他丫的这根本没用！你刚才是怎么做到的？”  
“就，打他，用手。”  
“……野蛮人。”  
“野蛮人刚才救了你。”亚瑟不可错过地打了下奥姆撅在他眼皮底下的屁股。  
唔，奥姆的灵魂屁股，手感不错。  
  
他们终于跑到了最后一扇门的门口。  
“老规矩。”亚瑟不由分说地打开了门，把奥姆推了过去，而他们身后的红脸恶魔近在咫尺。  
  
  
“呃呵——”奥姆长吸一口气从沙发上坐了起来，他急促地喘息着，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，他想开口，还没开口就吐了起来，可他好几天没吃东西了，于是只能发出痛苦地干呕。  
“奥姆！奥姆！”所有人围了过来，亚特兰娜惊喜地拍着他的背。  
终于，奥姆度过了还魂的不耐期，他急忙转过身，甚至连母亲都来不及理地看向了亚瑟。  
亚瑟还没有醒过来。  
“操操操，别这样。”奥姆越过沙发，拍打他哥哥的脸，“亚瑟，亚瑟，听见我的声音了吗？”  
奥姆咽了口唾沫，他的心脏正疯狂地搏动着，往血管里打着疼痛的恐惧：“亚瑟，亚瑟，亚瑟！”  
奥姆一遍一遍呼唤他：“亚瑟，你要知道电视剧里那种装睡的行为是很傻逼的。”  
亚瑟毫无反应，他的长卷发了无生气的披散着，奥姆摆了摆他的手，他的五指已经完全放松了。  
奥姆站了起来，他停顿了大约三秒，转身看向维科。  
“我得回去，亚瑟没回来。”他的语气里丝毫没有被拒绝的余地，“你有没有对付那个红脸恶魔的驱魔……”  
奥姆还没说完，他就感觉自己的手腕被拉了拉。  
他的手上还系着那根绳子，那跟同样系在亚瑟手腕上的绳子。  
亚瑟还闭着眼睛，但是他在微笑，他的嘴角愉快地翘着，他又拉了拉亚瑟的手腕，拉得亚瑟完全面向他。  
  
** “Knock，Knock.”**

  
  
The End（？）

“你什么时候才能消停下来？”  
奥姆终于从被子里探出头来，他翻了个身朝向亚瑟的方向，现在是凌晨2点，灵魂漫游并不能当做睡眠，他们的疲惫是双重的，然而他的大块头哥哥已经在那块该死的床板上翻来覆去了一晚上。  
“你不是也没睡着？”  
“那是因为我被你吵得睡不着觉！”  
亚瑟又翻了个身，现在他背对着奥姆了。  
“好吧，那我不翻身了。”  
奥姆躺在床上，盯着天花板，那里有维科刚给他们画的圣十字架，颜料是用圣水调的，还加了祝福祈祷，暂时不会有恶灵能再靠近他们了，当然维科也教了奥姆一点小诀窍，防止他在睡梦里再不由自主地灵魂出窍。  
起码，他得是有意识地出窍。  
亚瑟的呼吸一直粗重的在不远处响起。  
奥姆叹了口气。  
“你挪过去一点。”奥姆用脚踩了踩亚瑟的背，亚瑟转过身来惊讶地看着他。  
“我害怕，今晚，我们就睡一起。”奥姆面无表情地说，并且特地加重了“今晚”这个词。  
如果他的耳朵别发烫就更好了。  
亚瑟的床的确又大又长，但对于两个长手长脚的成年人还是有那么点不够，他们得紧紧贴在一起才行。  
“你可真热。”奥姆盯着亚瑟的厚实的胸膛说。  
“你弄得我有点痒。”亚瑟粗大的手指挠了挠胸口，奥姆抬眼，发现他的哥哥正一眨不眨地望着他。  
“你还记得红脸恶魔追我们时说的话吗？”亚瑟像是想起了什么突然说。  
“什么？”奥姆疑惑地眨了下眼睛，他不自觉地咬了下嘴唇，“谁听得懂他在说什么？”  
“哦。”亚瑟的笑容加深了，他轻轻地揉了揉奥姆的头发，又把弟弟拉近一个更亲昵的怀抱里。  
“你要知道我的头还有点疼，不知道撞了什么。”  
亚瑟无声的笑震得他胸腔打颤。  
第一个吻是那样自然而然。  
亚瑟轻轻亲了亲奥姆的还有点疼的额头，很轻很轻，仿佛是一片雪落在那儿。  
奥姆很慢很慢地眨了下眼睛，忽的，他扬起一个笑容，那是一个有点狡猾的笑容，也带着点儿闪闪发亮小星星样儿的窃喜。  
于是亚瑟向下移动了他的嘴唇。  
而奥姆的嘴唇正在等他。  


  
The End（？？）  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
湄拉是被一阵电话铃声吵醒的。  
她没好气地看了一眼，早上六点半。  
在她所有认识的人里，只有一个人有可能在这个时候敢给她打电话。  
“操你的，奥姆。”湄拉向他问候早安。  
“亚瑟没回来。”而回答她的是一个冰冷的声音。


	6. Chapter 6

湄拉三天前赞美过这家酒吧的自酿啤酒很好喝，她没想到这么快她又喝到了，这次的感觉没有当时好，可能因为她又连续开了四个多小时的车，而且这次没有维科和她交替开，疲倦就像啤酒上层漂浮的白沫，无趣无用，但是你没法彻底撇干净它们。  
不过坐在他身边的奥姆看起来更糟，即使在他灵魂出窍的时候他也没有现在糟糕，湄拉喝着啤酒小心地观察着奥姆，他看起来就像刚刚被一只巨兽吐出来，而且可能还丢掉了一点灵魂，他穿着廉价粗糙的大约是旅游用品店买来的衬衫，袖子卷到上臂，露出的紧绷肌肉上显出淡青色的血管，他脸上的黑眼圈过于引人注目了，让湄拉几乎就要忽视奥姆·马略斯居然有一天会没刮干净胡子。他刮了，但是下巴上留了非常明显的一小块，充分说明了主人的心不在焉。他端起酒杯和放下的动作都过于巨大吵闹了。奥姆紧紧地皱着眉，在口腔内咬着后槽牙。  
“唔噢……你看起来真是……”湄拉摸了摸奥姆的脸，而对方难得递给他一个虚弱的眼神，那几乎立刻就让湄拉屈服了，马略斯居然在向她摇尾乞怜，哦，不可以用这个词，但是去他的吧，真可惜我不能拍下来。  
“你说的亚瑟没有回来是什么意思？”  
奥姆烦躁地揉了揉耳朵：“就是字面上的意思。那‘里面’不是他。”  
“为什么？”  
奥姆更烦躁地抿了下嘴。  
“兄弟间的‘小感应’？”湄拉做了个表示引号的手势，奥姆不喜欢这个动作，他把湄拉的手按了下去，又喝光了自己的酒，这是第三杯了，湄拉希望奥姆脑袋还是清醒的，可接着奥姆从口袋里掏出一个纸包，他当着湄拉的面打开，是一颗牙齿，一颗完整的牙齿，牙根还泛着未擦干的血迹。  
湄拉忍不住向后让了让。  
“是亚瑟的牙齿。”奥姆看湄拉没搞清楚便又解释道，“他掉了一颗牙。”  
“所以呢？”  
“他是成年人了，他突然掉了一颗牙，看起来还是臼齿，他偷偷把它扔在洗手间，我发现了。”  
湄拉努力不让自己露出太冒犯的表情：“你有多久没好好睡一觉了？”  
“不仅仅是这个。”奥姆在杯壁上的手指弹跳了一下，他侧着脸，下巴收紧，他不去看湄拉的眼睛，但他的声音已经足够泄露他的情绪，“你很熟悉的人突然有什么不一样了，即使他看起来和过去没什么不同，你也会感觉到，我知道，从那次回来之后，亚瑟有什么不对。”  
“奥姆，灵魂出窍，还被恶魔抓走是很不寻常的经历，你才刚刚脱离，疑神疑鬼是难免的。”湄拉努力不把这一切说的像是什么灵异事件PTSD症状。  
“你不相信我！”奥姆显然生气了，“我没有精神错乱或者什么他妈的超自然创伤后应激！我很清楚自己在干什么，我只是——”奥姆噎了一下，那听起来像声轻微的哽咽，但是他很快镇定下来，他快速收拾好自己，恢复成那个傲慢的，自大的，偏执的，一往无前的奥姆·马略斯，一旦他有了计划，他就会贯彻到底。  
“我让你带来的东西呢？”奥姆摊开手，湄拉有些为难，奥姆眯起眼睛，这是个威胁意味很足的动作，湄拉熟悉这个动作，在商场上，没人敢拒绝这样的奥姆。  
湄拉从口袋里掏出维科的那个十字架挂坠，她偷来的，按照奥姆的指示，维科迟早会发现，或者说湄拉希望他尽快发现，然后能够尽快联想到他们，联想到这儿，以免——  
在奥姆动手前，湄拉把那枚十字架倒扣在掌心，按在了桌面上，奥姆只能盖住她的手掌，湄拉暂时没有抽回自己的手。  
“我并不是不信任你，奥姆，但我觉得这事你得告诉维科。”湄拉轻轻晃着头发。  
“这事没法告诉维科，他就是妈妈的应声虫。”奥姆皱了下鼻子，“我不能再让妈妈担心了。”他从胸腔里叹出一口气，闭上眼睛，眼珠在眼皮下滚动着，“我们速战速决，这应该不会太难。”  
这完全——是在说笑了。湄拉快要忍不住自己对奥姆·自大狂·马略斯的白眼了。  
她敏锐地感觉到奥姆保留了一部分事实，这是他如此焦躁的本因。她得耐心些，维科教导过她，人类要比鬼怪复杂得多，解决灵异现象并不仅仅只和鬼魂打交道，他们得彻底了解事情的全貌才能最终解决问题。  
“你是不是还有什么没告诉我？奥姆，你得知道，我是个新手，而你不会以为经历了一次超自然，又看了几天神秘学，就能完全自己应付吧？这是在开玩笑，如果你是对的，你也是在拿亚瑟的生命开玩笑。”  
奥姆的喉结滚动了下，他终于晃动了下身体，换了个姿势，他屁股下的塑料高脚凳发出轻响，奥姆把更多的重量压在桌面上，他前倾身子，而湄拉不由自主地靠近他。  
“嗯……我们……接了一个吻。”  
湄拉瞪大眼睛，张大嘴，非常戏剧化地做了个“操你的奥姆马略斯你见到我的第一眼就该告诉我这个你他妈的一直在废话什么”的表情。  
奥姆有些头疼的揉了揉鼻梁：“重点是……”  
“操你的真是太劲爆了！”  
奥姆开始觉得头疼加剧。  
“那感觉怎么样？”  
“啊？”  
“我得说你哥哥是——挺辣的，你看到他那个胳膊了吗，哦，还有他的笑容，他真是个甜心，但是别担心，既然他是你的我是不会出手的。”  
奥姆深吸一口气，湄拉说的太快了，他都来不及打断她，他完全不想和她讨论关于亚瑟有多辣的话题，这该是一场紧迫的严肃的谈话，而不是什么好姐妹的睡衣派对，而湄拉显然已经陷入在了这种情绪里。  
“和傻大个亲嘴儿感觉怎么样？”湄拉还在她的《Gossip Girl》里，她撅了噘嘴，而奥姆无奈地看了眼天花板，“你得赶紧告诉我，详细点！”很好，现在湄拉开始兴奋地踢凳子了。  
“那……很糟糕。”奥姆装作想了下，但其实这根本不是个需要回想的答案，因为最近几天发生的所有事情都在他脑袋里盘旋，尤其是那个吻。  
“哦——你不能因为第一次接吻很糟糕就觉得那不是亚瑟。”  
“什么？不是……”  
“恋爱中的人都过于敏感了，你们可能只是需要练习。”  
“不……”  
“你看，也许他也不喜欢你上流人士的性冷淡接吻方式，这些都是需要磨合的，别相信那些见鬼的爱情小说……”  
“湄拉，湄拉！”奥姆在湄拉眼前晃动手指然后用力捏紧拳头，“停下。我知道我在亲谁，我比你要了解亚瑟·库瑞，他是个糟糕的、粗鲁的还不喜欢用漱口水的家伙，但他不会在第一次亲自己弟弟的时候就用舌头。”  
“噫——”湄拉做了个鬼脸，“这可能是当地人热情的……”  
“你们在聊什么？”一个浑厚的雄壮的声音突然插了进来。  
湄拉看到亚瑟不知什么时候站在奥姆身后，可能是因为听了八卦的关系，红发女孩儿看亚瑟的眼神总得不一样些，他觉得亚瑟看向他的笑容有些暧昧，而他的胯部则仿佛是刻意地贴着奥姆的背。  
“没什么。”湄拉扯了扯头发，“我来催奥姆回家，奥瓦克斯先生昨天还和我父亲抱怨，他一天都不想奥姆在这儿呆着了。”  
奥姆整个人绷得紧紧的，他看了湄拉一眼没有作声，这个时候，亚瑟巨大的手掌按到了奥姆的肩上，他摩挲着他，再紧紧地握住他：“我想奥姆还不想走，是吗？你难道不想跟我多呆一会儿吗？”亚瑟低下头，他贴着奥姆的耳朵说，哇，这有些太——  
湄拉皱了下眉，他看得出奥姆是真的不喜欢这个，但他并没有发作，他只是转过身，不动声色地甩开亚瑟的那只手，他靠在吧台上，和亚瑟对视：“当然，我的假期还没有结束。”  
他们又简短的聊了会儿，亚瑟得赶紧回去了，他说他只是正好路过酒吧，他正在帮汤姆整修厨房。  
湄拉看着亚瑟走出门去。  
“听着，这的确有些不对。”湄拉吐出一口气，她才意识到她刚才也紧张了，在奥姆看向她的时候，湄拉移开了一直按着的手掌。  
那枚十字架，在刚才亚瑟靠近的时候，无声地，自主地，倒置了。


	7. Chapter 7

奥姆坐在房间的一角看书，他心不在焉地翻着一本当地杂志，海风从还开着的窗户吹进来，撩拨塑料页比他的手指要勤快。亚瑟正坐在不远处的沙发上，整个人躺在椅背上，茶几对面的电视在转播昨晚的橄榄球赛，音量适中，可亚瑟仰着头，他没在看，他也许睡着了，所以可能也没在听。  
奥姆又翻过了一页，他不打算去关了电视，主要他不想靠近“亚瑟”。撇去“亚瑟”不是亚瑟这个事实，这儿的一切和过去没什么不同，悠闲的，自在的，在过去的几年里，重复了无数次，奥姆从来没感觉有什么不舒服的，他习惯了在这个海边小镇的生活，这就是他的假期，他也不会和亚瑟时时刻刻都黏在一起，那太腻歪了，也没有必要，但是共处一室各干各的是轻松惬意的事情，直到现在，奥姆才意识到那其实是件很独特的事，这是只肯和亲密的人才容许彼此分享的空间。  
如果那个人不是亚瑟，那么就不可以。  
奥姆的眼睛沉默地盯着杂志页，那些彩色照片，衬线体铅字都没有进到他脑子里，他看到的是他在异世界的那段日子：他灵魂出窍了，而且回不去，他看着亚瑟不放弃地想叫醒自己，看着他守在自己床边，奥姆尝试和他沟通，甚至像那部玩泥巴电影*里那样，集中精神看能不能触碰到什么，但是都不行，他只能和亚瑟一起坐在自己的肉体旁边，奥姆盘着腿，撑着下巴，除了好好地观察他的哥哥也没有别的事情好做，呃，看着着急的母亲只会让他心焦，亚瑟好歹还能有点乐趣。  
他用他的灵魂手指一遍一遍触摸他哥哥的纹身，那些随着年龄增长一点点覆盖上他皮肤的图腾，他们摸起来有奇特的质感，似乎在与他灵魂的某个部分产生共鸣，奥姆开始相信刺青的确有力量灌输这一说。他透过这些图腾触摸到亚瑟的脉搏，平稳的，力量的，温暖的，潜伏在那完美的肌肉下，亚瑟有一双温柔的棕色的眼睛，那会在阳光下显出更明亮的色泽，不过亚瑟太喜欢傻笑了，奥姆最多想起的还是他在遮阳伞下看到亚瑟浑身海水冲他挥手的样子，他笑弯了眼，裂开嘴，像条《海底总动员》里的鲨鱼，狗屎，他们真的在一起看了太多没意义的电影。奥姆不记得亚瑟有什么特别深沉的眼神，起码他没用过那种眼神看过自己，可亚瑟现在是了，他时不时不厌其烦地捏捏自己的手指，或是摸一下奥姆的颈部动脉，他会失望一下下，然后更专注地瞪着。他左边的眉毛断了一截，眼角下还有三颗小痣，奥姆摸了摸亚瑟刚刚蓄起的胡子，奥姆有预感，他的哥哥将来可能会满脸都是胡子。  
“我不在那里。”奥姆撑着膝盖站起来，用灵魂脚踢踢亚瑟的屁股，“我在这里，哥哥。”  
当然没有用。  
好在事情随着维科的到来有了转机，在他和红脸恶魔对峙的时候，他的傻瓜蛋哥哥不知轻重地跳出来，差点也被搞得灵魂脱离，奥姆把他推了回去，这惹怒了红脸恶魔，他被锁了起来，总有几个不识相的鬼魂在红脸恶魔不在的时候过来嘲笑他，大概是在嘲笑他，反正奥姆也听不懂他们在说什么，不过在这之中有个修女打扮的家伙递给奥姆一本书，特别厚重，像中世纪的那种手抄本，上面写满拉丁文。奥姆能看懂一些，感谢他打发时间的小爱好。这个修女鬼魂出现的时候，所有其他鬼魂都不见了，红脸恶魔留下的牢笼永远都散发着暗红色的光，可是当这位“女士”出现的时候，那些光黯淡下去，像是给更强大的力量让位，她毫无预兆地从黑暗中走出来，出现在奥姆面前，奥姆看不见她的脸，他只能看到她的修女服并且闻到一股浓重的腐烂的气味，那几乎让奥姆呕吐，她把那本书留下了，此外她还留下了一段幻觉，奥姆不知道她是怎么做到的，奥姆坐在地上，想要看清她的脸，可是他的视觉直接穿透了那片黑暗，他看到一个高大的男人背对他站着，乱糟糟的头发散乱在宽厚的肩背上，手里拿着鱼叉一样的武器，只不过那看起来像纯金的，男人的喘息比他周围狂乱下坠的雨还要粗重，奥姆看到他捋了把头发，抹去脸上的水，他双臂的肌肉鼓胀，鱼叉被更紧地握在手里。然后他转过身来，奥姆发现那是亚瑟，不是现在的亚瑟，年长了些，他的头发更长了，身上有了更多的纹身，他果然长了满脸的胡子，他变得更健壮更富有力量，他的每一步都能带来大地的震颤。他凝望着奥姆，双瞳闪着两轮金光，像什么诡异的妖物。  
“我不会杀了你。”他说，声音似乎是从他胸腔里发出来的，但他举起了金色的武器，闪烁着刺眼的光芒，亚瑟又在说什么，他的嘴唇在暴雨中一张一合，他的眼神让奥姆心碎，奥姆想听得更清楚一些，他伸出手，想把他的兄弟拉过来，然后他看着有什么东西从亚瑟胸口穿透出来，那太快了，有什么把亚瑟撕裂开来，肌肉组织，碎骨，内脏，当然还有血水和人类的体液泼了奥姆一身，奥姆尖叫起来，他承受不来这个，他觉得自己的脑袋和亚瑟的身体一起同时炸裂了，这种撕裂般的痛苦像倒头浇灌下的水泥般紧紧裹住他，让他在黑暗中持续尖叫，恐惧挤爆他的心脏让他无法呼吸，可作为灵魂奥姆发现自己大概没办法失去知觉，他异常清醒地体会着自己的崩溃，直到最终不得不冷静下来。  
灵魂大概也不会精神失常，毕竟科学表明精神疾病也是有机体组织的一种反馈。  
奥姆说服自己这不是什么可怕的预言，这可能是个恶意的玩笑，可跟她开玩笑的家伙穿着服侍上帝的衣饰，还给奥姆留了本书，事后证明，书里那些咒语是有效的，当奥姆的灵魂回归肉体后，他发现那本书就在他的床底下。  
一个接一个的事件摊开在奥姆眼前，他不能视而不见。所有的这一切就像一个个陷阱，奥姆踩中了一个，他掉了下去，随后发现那些陷阱连起来变成了无底洞。他一直在坠落，他就只能等着掉到底了。  
但这一切不该牵扯到亚瑟。  
  
  
“嘿。”  
一个响指打在他的左耳朵边，当奥姆看过去的时候，却感觉到右肩贴来烫人的温度，亚瑟不知什么时候坐了过来。  
“你在发呆。”  
“我不能发呆吗？”奥姆想显得更沉得住气一些，可他忍不住就变得尖锐起来，毕竟他面对的是个抢了他哥哥身体的恶魔。亚瑟摆了摆手，他还是在笑，装作被吓到的样子。  
“唔噢！你怎么了？我可不记得我有惹到你。”他用亚瑟的脸微笑，一幅快乐随和的样子，奥姆觉得愈发反胃，但这还不是撕破脸的时候，起码不是在在这里，不是现在。  
奥姆耸了耸肩：“我只是闲的发慌。”他把杂志页又翻过去一页，那上面是好几张沙滩女郎的照片，搜首弄姿，露出诱人的身体，亚瑟扫了一眼，又把目光投射到奥姆脸上。  
“需要找些乐子吗？”他挨得奥姆更近了些，手臂也搭上了奥姆的肩膀，他妈的，他还用亚瑟的白痴香波，亚瑟可不会用那么多洗他的头发，奥姆绷着脸腹诽着，然后他感觉到亚瑟的手指摸上了他的下巴，充满色情的意味。他掰着自己面向他，亚瑟依旧在对着他笑，比他体温更烫的呼吸现在吹落在亚瑟的上唇上。  
“你干什么？”奥姆皱眉。  
“做你也在想的事。”  
我想你死。奥姆咬着舌尖在心里说。  
他们的身体贴得更近了，亚瑟用膝盖磨蹭着奥姆的大腿内侧，奥姆垂了垂眼，他脑袋里同时浮现出两个想法：这个垃圾居然在用亚瑟的身体勃起，以及，亚瑟的尺寸真的有这么大吗，还是因为里面现在是恶魔的关系？  
但他的下巴又被抬了起来，亚瑟脸上的笑容有着显而易见的侵略性，奥姆站了起来，凳子摩擦过地面发出尖锐的响声。亚瑟有些促狭地望着他的弟弟。  
“我以为你喜欢的，当我那天亲你的时候，你回应了我。”  
“我不是……”奥姆忍不住咬了咬嘴唇，和这个恶魔争辩这个是没意义的，奥姆看了眼手机，他估计湄拉已经按他说的准备好了。  
“只是别在这里。”奥姆又凑近亚瑟，他的手安抚地摸了摸亚瑟的手臂，“妈妈随时可能回来。”  
亚瑟咧开一个更大的笑容，他捏了捏奥姆的耳朵，一直到捏红了才肯松手，他当着奥姆的面舔了舔自己的拇指，仿佛上面有什么甜味剂。奥姆维持着表情，那只手又摸到他的脖子上，奥姆从没想过亚瑟的手那么大，他几乎一只手就可以掐死自己。  
“所以这几天你这么冷淡是在害羞嘛？”  
奥姆在亚瑟的掌握中吞咽，他挑起嘴角：“关于这个，我可以一会儿再告诉你。”  
  
当他们在说着这些的时候，不远处的一个水晶球饰品正在无声晃动着，那几乎看不出来，只有装在液体里的雪花在疯狂地乱窜，终于它像是不堪负荷的破碎了，发出“啪”的一声轻响，液体流了满满一桌面，滴滴答答地掉落到地板上。奥姆和亚瑟同时看向那里，亚瑟皱了皱眉，他率先走了过去，捡起碎片看了看，又随手丢进垃圾桶里。  
“可能气温的关系。”他在牛仔裤上擦着手，“所以我们是要出去吗？”  
奥姆沉默了会儿，向亚瑟走过来：“对，去开个房间。”  
亚瑟吹了个口哨，他的手自然而然地环到了奥姆的腰上。  
“我喜欢这个主意。”他对着奥姆的耳朵说，目光却停留在刚才水晶球破碎的地方，似乎在那儿能看到别的什么东西。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *玩泥巴电影：说的就是《人鬼情未了》啦。  
*就我个人的设定来说：奥姆主要天赋在咒语攻击上，就是魔攻dps【喂】但比较脆皮，亚瑟是主T+近战【喂喂喂】，因为他的灵魂力量比较强大，所以奥姆的灵魂不能影响现实世界（起码他还没学会），但亚瑟天然就会了，所以才能打碎水晶球，而且亚瑟还听得懂鬼话……


	8. Chapter 8

  
“你先。”  
他们去了家Motel，途中一开始车子点不上火，路上还莫名其妙咯噔了好几下。奥姆一直觉得自己的耳朵有点痒，这可能都是恶魔口气的缘故，奥姆没好气地想，他穿了件宽松的夹克，手在口袋里握紧，维克的十字架抵着他的手心，他用圣水浸泡了一夜，还按照那本书加了一串强力符咒。奥姆的计划很简单，驱逐这个红脸恶魔，再把他哥哥的灵魂找回来。一、二，两步。他们没时间做更详细的计划了，灵魂脱离肉体的时间不能超过一周，否则天然的联系就会受到不可逆的损伤，留给他们的时间并不多。  
亚瑟站在酒店门口，他高大的阴影投射到奥姆脸上。他此刻脸上的笑容是真实的，阳光、空气、气味，他已经很久没有真实的感受到这一切了，虽然一开始他更喜欢眼前这具肉体，但现在这个也不错，更强壮、更有力量，虽然这个身体里原本的灵魂还有些麻烦但他想他会处理好这一切的，他开始向往新的生活，而且眼下就有一件美妙的事要发生。他在内心哼着小调，一些渎神的想法徘徊不去，他转动钥匙，他没想过这位高贵的上流少爷会选择这么廉价的地方来搞一场性爱，但这的确让他更兴奋，这个乱伦的婊子，红脸恶魔舔着嘴唇，他迈进去，在他开灯前，他的后脑勺重重挨了一下。  
奥姆看着亚瑟的身体重重地倒下去，把地毯里细微的尘埃砸进空气里，湄拉从门后面探出头来，手里举着一根棒球棒。  
“怎么样？”她紧张地问，用高跟鞋踢了踢亚瑟的腿。  
“你确定你用尽全力了吗？亚瑟实在有点壮……”  
奥姆边说边俯下身子查看，他的手刚摸到亚瑟的肩膀就被狠狠抓住了，随后是视角颠倒，他被顺势甩了出去，亚瑟的力气大的惊人，虽然他们之前也打过架，但奥姆现在确定，他的哥哥从没使出过全力。  
不过现在是了。  
奥姆的后背重重砸在了床脚上，疼得他两眼发黑，湄拉也没好到哪里去，她挥舞的棒球棒很快就被抢了过去，亚瑟像头熊一样逼近她，奥姆“嘿！”了一声，操起床边的台灯砸了过去，玻璃碎片顺着亚瑟的背滚落下去，亚瑟挠了挠头，他转过身去愤怒地瞪着奥姆：  
“我给过你机会的——”他的吼声轰隆隆地在房间里回荡，出乎意料的恼怒。  
奥姆无所畏惧地迎上他的视线，他甚至往前了一步：“是我给过你机会！”  
随着他的声音，湄拉快速地关上门，并且拉开了窗帘，原本昏暗的房间此刻变得一览无余，房间的四壁上挂满了神圣十字架，而随着门关上后，画在墙壁，连接天花板和地板的矩阵终于变得完整，这是一个精心设计好的牢笼，亚瑟发现自己的脚不能动了，他被困在了原地。  
他发出狰狞的笑声，眼眶凹陷下去，脸色发黑，那些原本钉在墙壁上的十字架开始发出“咯咯哒哒”的声音，像一群惊恐的扑扇翅膀的鸟，无形的风灌满整个房间，一切又像医院那次晃动起来，有几个十字架掉落下去，剩下的开始慢慢发生偏转倒置。  
奥姆掏出了维科的十字架，他又开始念诵经文，十字架的光明照亮他的脸，把他的眼睛衬得像两团幽蓝的火，缠在他手腕上的银链跟着发烫，散发出一阵皮肉烧焦的气味，但奥姆并没有停下，他一步步趋近亚瑟，看到对方痛苦地捂住耳朵。  
“停下！停下！我叫你停下！”他的耳朵开始流血，涎水不受控制的沾湿下巴，他的声音变得粗嘎起来，又变成那种不知名兽类的怪叫，随着奥姆念诵的声音越来越高，亚瑟跪倒下去，他四肢着地，痛苦地抓着头发。他开始用自己的脑袋砸地板，砸得砰砰直响，可不知道为什么，当奥姆停止念诵的时候，红脸恶魔还在那里，留在亚瑟的身体里。  
一人一魔都大汗淋漓地喘着气对视。  
血水从额头上留下来，把亚瑟整张脸搞的恐怖非常。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你做不到，你这个婊子。你没法驱逐我！”恶魔笑着露出森森的白牙，“当我从这里出来，我要强奸你，我要在你被我操得射出来的时候咬断你的脖子，我要你的内脏掏出来晾晒在你家新厨房的窗台上，我会把你一片一片切得碎碎的，和你的父母一起……”  
湄拉从包里掏出特制的锁链，扣上了亚瑟的脖子，另一端已经牢牢地嵌在了墙壁的拉环上，湄拉还想再靠近，可是亚瑟挥舞着双手，他一度抓伤了她，奥姆赶紧拉住了湄拉的胳膊。  
“这不行。我得再到那儿去。”  
湄拉过了十几秒才反应过来奥姆所说的“那儿”是“哪儿”：“这太危险了，我得看着他，我根本顾不上你，而且我也不会引导……”  
奥姆捏了捏湄拉的手让她冷静下来，背疼得他每一次呼吸都在抽痛，但他还是弯了弯嘴角，他不能把自己的紧张表露出来，不仅仅要安慰湄拉，也是不能给恶魔可乘之机。  
“你只需要呆在这里，看着这个。”亚瑟把床头柜上的东西扫下去，点燃一根蜡烛，“如果它熄灭了。”奥姆吞咽了下，一丝痛苦的情绪浮上他的嘴角，他又掏出一把手枪递到湄拉手里，“杀了亚瑟，和我。”  
湄拉像被烫到一样抽回手，可奥姆坚持把枪塞了过去。  
“你花招可真多。”湄拉想开个玩笑，可她的表情管理并不成功，“我不会的。”她笃定地说。  
“会不会到时候你就知道了。”奥姆深深地看了她一眼，他还是那么讨厌和自大，湄拉过来拥抱住他，而那个恶魔在不远处哈哈大笑，他继续用亚瑟的嗓子说着各种可怕的话，把铁链摇得吱嘎吱嘎直响。  
“我现在就想开枪射他。”湄拉吸了下鼻子。  
“不行。”奥姆已经靠着床沿盘腿坐了下来。  
“因为我还需要完整的亚瑟和我一起回家。”  
这是他入睡前说的最后一句话。


	9. Chapter 9

  
奥姆得说，灵魂出窍这种事，他真的越干越熟练了。  
呼吸，放松，前倾身子，下一秒，他的灵魂就从身体里站了出来，而同时他看见亚瑟正抱着手臂站在他面前，一眨不眨地看着他。  
“和那个杂碎接吻感觉怎么样？”  
操——你妈的撒旦，亚瑟大概不知道奥姆现在知道多少种折磨灵魂的方法，是的，他记住了很多可怕的字眼，就为了重新来这个鬼地方救他的哥哥，嘿，猜猜他们刚见面，亚瑟说了什么？  
** “你在说谢谢吗？好的不客气。”**  
奥姆冷冰冰地回应道，更冷的是他的表情。他挺直地站着，双手也束起在胸前，下巴收紧，这是标准的“奥姆·马略斯已经生气了”的姿态，还是接近最高级的那种。亚瑟一肚子要脱口而出的话瞬间又憋了回去，堵在他的气管里，吐不出下不去，亚瑟想说我这几天一直绕着你打转，几乎拨动了所有你身边我能拨动的东西，即使那只是奥姆的头发，奥姆的耳廓，奥姆的杂志，奥姆的衣角，你怎么就一点儿也没注意到！更让亚瑟觉得他妈的操蛋的是——  
奥姆的下巴又向上抬高了三度，他眯起了眼睛，把嘴唇抿得更薄了。  
亚瑟怂了。  
即使在那些磕磕碰碰的日子里，他也没敢真的惹自家弟弟生气，亚瑟·库瑞是一个不怕暴露胆怯的老实人，立刻放下了手臂，垮下了肩膀，他冲过去给了奥姆一个结结实实的熊抱，他把脑袋搁在奥姆肩膀上蹭着，手臂紧紧地勒着奥姆的背。  
“松手。”奥姆因叹气引发的胸腔震动传递到亚瑟的胸膛那儿，他用力拉了拉对方过长的头发，口气还是冷冰冰的，“我们没什么时间叙旧。”  
亚瑟埋着脸发出叽里咕噜的声音，嘴唇会偶尔擦上奥姆的皮肤，奥姆抿了抿嘴，一部分的自己在忍不住发牢骚而剩下的自己在——不能否认的——忍不住快乐，但这没必要让傻大个知道。亚瑟终于直起身子，同时冲着身边的老太太鬼魂摇摇头。  
“不行。”亚瑟说，“我们……不来那个。”  
老太太鬼魂露出很失望的表情，她转了转手里的蕾丝伞，眼睛在亚瑟和奥姆之间打转，她几乎没有牙齿的嘴巴一张一合。  
“她说什么呢？”奥姆冲着亚瑟问。  
“呃，没，没什么。”亚瑟小小的局促了一下，咬了咬嘴唇。  
“你能听懂他们说话？”  
“而你……不可以？”  
他们互相从对方脸上得到了肯定答案。  
亚瑟摸了摸鼻子：“我也不知道为什么，我好像就是可以。”  
而奥姆则拧起了他的眉毛，他的目光在老太太和亚瑟之间来回，但最后他决定不深究这个问题：“我们得想办法把那个恶魔从你的身体里逼出来，在外面的世界我做不到，我只能再进来想想别的办法。”  
他们同时看向脚边的红脸恶魔，现在的状况有点奇妙，他像只蜷缩在地上的蜗牛，而亚瑟的身体是他的壳，湄拉还在对面小心戒备着，不过她看不见他们。两个世界被泾渭分明地隔离着，红脸恶魔忙着挣脱脖子上的锁链，时不时地他会看他们几眼，他能看见他们，眼睛里是憎恶的目光。  
“这个禁缚阵困不了他多久。”  
墙上的十字架留存的越来越少，一些龟裂的细缝也开始向矩阵蔓延。不知是如何实现的，维科的十字架现在正缠绕在奥姆灵魂的右手上，仿佛熔进了他的手腕，奥姆念念有词，一步步接近红脸恶魔，亚瑟紧贴着他，那甚至感觉上有些过于暧昧了，奥姆拍了拍亚瑟的手背让他离远一点，而亚瑟只是靠得更近，并反握住了他的手。当奥姆触碰上红脸恶魔的时候，即使只刚刚接触一个指尖，他像是被电到般猛地缩了回来，那个即将脱口而出的F字母被他抵在门齿后面，奥姆快速地甩动手指来缓解疼痛，亚瑟不知道奥姆经历了什么，他只感觉奥姆的灵魂颤动了下，他的指尖变淡了些，一会儿才恢复原本的颜色。  
亚瑟被吓得心砰砰跳，而奥姆好像完全没受到影响，他马上就开始第二次尝试，他念诵得更长、更快速也更有力，红脸恶魔在他的手掌下变成团橡皮泥，亚瑟努力不去觉得他的弟弟似乎想把那恶魔从自己天灵盖上拉出来，但那依旧让奥姆疼痛，他的灵魂像狂风中的火苗，颤动得愈发明显，边缘开始变得模糊，他的脸正严肃地紧绷着，牙齿在脸颊内越咬越紧，牵动脸部陷下小坑。同时，亚瑟发现越来越多的鬼魂在他们身边聚集，偶尔会有那么一两个想靠近奥姆，亚瑟把他们都狠狠踢开了。  
当老太太鬼魂冲着亚瑟叽叽咕咕的时候，亚瑟立刻把奥姆拉开了。  
“你干什么？”  
“他在反噬你的灵魂。”  
“谁说的？”  
“卡拉森。”  
“……谁是卡拉森？”  
亚瑟指了指身边的老太太，奥姆呆愣了下，他在那些漂浮的蕾丝花边快要碰上他衣角的时候不由自主地退后了一步：“但现在没有更好的办法，我也在拉扯他，这是个互相较劲的过程。”奥姆解释着，同时想不那么明显地甩动右手，亚瑟注意到即使奥姆停下，他的指尖也在不由自主的抽搐，亚瑟便把他那只手包进掌心里，奥姆吞咽了下，他的目光缓缓地滑过亚瑟的脸最后看向脚下无尽的黑暗，“应该说我只知道这么一个强行剥离灵魂的办法。”  
奥姆看向卡拉森，指望她能说点什么，而那个老太太鬼魂只是躲在亚瑟身后，看着奥姆摇头，一会儿后，她又尖着嗓子说了些什么，亚瑟听着，眼睛却还是盯在弟弟身上。  
“她说你的方法不太好。”  
奥姆发出一声轻笑：“定义下‘不太好’？”  
奥姆有些生气了，他的哥哥像堵墙一样挡在他面前，抓着他的手，在他身后的现实世界是那样的近在咫尺，奥姆用力一推就能把亚瑟推过去，可他只能看到圣十字架如死去的飞鸟一只只从墙上掉落，看到裂缝如蛛网缓缓侵蚀他用特殊炭笔画下的魔法阵，湄拉比刚才更紧地端着枪，黑洞洞的枪口对准了亚瑟的眉心，而自己的身体在一边苍白的昏睡。奥姆不是没有怀疑过那本莫名其妙出现的书，当他深入研究的时候，他觉得那本书简直是为他打造的，驱魔被描述得像喝杯水那样简单，他可以很轻松地就记下32节的拉丁文祷语，也不需要向什么神明宣誓，一切都严丝合缝般的轻巧，像一根手指戳在他背后推他向前。  
如果一切只是为了让他止步于此——  
“如果没有别的办法……”亚瑟忽然说，“也许你该回去，扣下扳机……”  
奥姆彻底地生气了，愤怒烧得脑袋疼，他真的脑袋疼，他不想再听亚瑟说一句屁话了，他只想速战速决。他那只被亚瑟抓握的手就抵在亚瑟胸口上，可惜现在那儿触摸不到一丝心跳。奥姆转动手指，亚瑟漂浮了起来，不太稳，颠簸了一下，毕竟奥姆没什么机会练习，可他做的不错，是的，那本手抄本就是为他量身打造的，他会越来越熟练，这就是所谓的指引，奥姆·马略斯只要想干没有办不成的事，而愤怒也在增强他的力量，他把亚瑟从自己眼前移开，把他狠狠抛到那堆阴魂不散的鬼魂们身上去。  
奥姆伸手扼住了红脸恶魔的脖子，对方发出一声尖叫，他抓上奥姆手臂的部分开始弥漫黑气，但奥姆不为所动。亚瑟很快就爬了起来，他担忧地站在弟弟身边，看着奥姆和红脸恶魔的灵魂交相闪烁，像两座遥遥相对的灯塔，亚瑟学着像奥姆那样触摸红脸恶魔，但他的手直接穿了过去。  
“我上次明明能直接打到他！”  
“那是因为他现在在你的肉身里，肉身是灵魂的堡垒，所以每个鬼魂才那么迫切地想要找到寄宿的躯体。”卡拉森幽幽地说，同时她也表示，自己并没有阻止眼下这个状况的方法。  
奥姆的膝盖打了个颤，他几乎要跪了下去，亚瑟胳膊一捞撑住了他，他的弟弟脸色苍白，虚弱地瞥了他一眼，又执拗地转过头去，牙齿打颤地重复咒语。亚瑟在这个异世界里已经呆了三天多，老实说他适应良好，他得看着奥姆，还得陪着话痨的卡拉森聊聊天，可现在，迟来的恐惧终于攫获了他，亚瑟意识到灵魂是有可能消亡的，他的弟弟可能会在这场战斗中被吞噬，而他会被孤独地留下来，在这无尽的黑暗中无所依从。亚瑟并不知道他的眼瞳又开始转动神奇的金轮，卡拉森看见了却抿着没有牙的小嘴一个字也不说。  
**_ 我不让你看见我的面容，因为看见我的人都不能存活。_***  
亚瑟的手覆盖上奥姆的手背，他站在奥姆身后让他完全倚靠他，一股神奇的力量传递到奥姆身上，像是在暴风雨中搏击的船终于扬起了一张牢靠的帆，他的灵魂稳定下来，掌中的灼烧感消失了，温暖的感觉像海流一样托载着他，准确的说，是亚瑟通过奥姆的手一起拉扯那个恼人的恶魔，而红脸恶魔露出痛苦的惊恐的表情，他的上半身几乎被完全扯了出来，他叽里呱啦乱叫着，而亚瑟扬起恶劣的预示着报复的笑容。  
奥姆听到红脸恶魔在跟他们求饶，他凶狠地诅咒着又凄厉地祈求着，奥姆发现他能听懂他的话了。  
“操你的。”他也听到亚瑟说，“我不会原谅你对奥姆咪做的事。”  
奥姆扭头看他，他看到亚瑟冲他微笑着眨了眨眼睛，他的嘴巴并没有动。  
“我不喜欢奥姆咪这个称呼。”  
“哦，可是我喜欢。”亚瑟“想”。  
“等等！我能听到你在想什么！”亚瑟在奥姆脑袋里大叫。  
“轻一点。”奥姆晃了下脑袋，“你的想法也很吵。”  
“怎么回事？”  
“可能因为……呃……我不知道你做了什么，我们的灵魂好像暂时融合了，毕竟你在帮我把他拉出来。我想这可能是暂时的，不然也挺麻烦。”  
“我也希望是暂时的，不然我还得控制自己别胡思乱想。”  
“……你已经在胡思乱想了。”  
奥姆瞪了下眼睛，为他刚刚感受到的他哥哥的想法，而亚瑟委屈地瘪了瘪嘴，更泄愤般的揪着那只红脸恶魔。那只恶魔已经只有一只手还在死死地抓着亚瑟的身体了。  
“我劝你放手，老兄。”亚瑟粗着气，“我们都痛快点。”  
而奥姆，不知道是怎么做的，总之那个垂摆的十字架突然放射出银白的电流，它们流窜上红脸恶魔的身体，把它电得语无伦次，可他还是执着地死抓在那儿，这个场景看起来有点奇怪了，奥姆仿佛成了大魔王，而红脸恶魔是他抓着的正在被电击的鱼。  
“我不知道他为什么还有力量抓着你的身体，他早该消失了。”奥姆刻薄地说，同时还加大了电量，“如果知道他的名字就好了，事情会简单许多。”  
“知道名字就可以了吗？”  
“你难道知道？”  
“当然……嗯，毕竟我有点闲，**呆在这儿总得找点事做。**”  
然后奥姆得到了那个名字，而亚瑟在思维里得到了奥姆一大堆“指责”，有些骂的还挺创意的。  
他再一次希望这种灵魂链接是暂时的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“不让你看见我的面容，因为看见我的人都不能存活。”：出自圣经的《出埃及记》。
> 
> 亚瑟：他叫达拉崩巴斑得贝迪卜多比鲁翁。  
奥姆：是不是达拉崩巴斑得贝迪卜多比鲁翁。  
亚瑟：对对，达拉崩巴斑得贝迪卜多比鲁翁。  
我：（取名苦手）不行，太搞笑了，串戏了。


	10. Chapter 10

  
湄拉胆战心惊地看着亚瑟一阵抽搐，最后眼睛上翻倒在地上不动了。她为此屏住呼吸好几秒，等了会儿才过去摸了摸亚瑟的脉搏，法克，当然没有，他的灵魂还没回来，就和奥姆一样。湄拉把亚瑟翻了个个，又回头看了看奥姆，无比清醒地意识到如果这个时候有警察冲进来，新闻标题会多么的耸动——《泽贝尔千金失踪多日跨州寻获却与两具男尸共处一室》——湄拉吐了吐舌头。好在房间不再摇晃了，最后一个十字架正孤零零地挂在墙上最高的位置，并且正了回来。媚拉平复了下呼吸，不远处的蜡烛正安静地燃烧着，剩下最后的一小截，灯芯拖得很长，显得火苗高耸又脆弱。湄拉不知道蜡烛烧完算不算奥姆所谓的“熄灭”状况，她刚才已经跟维科取得了联系，只希望一切都还来得及。  
  
  
红脸恶魔的本名念起来像吐出一口浓痰。  
这次的的念诵非常简短，奥姆喊出他的名字，就松开了手。红脸恶魔嘶吼起来，他身后的现实世界完全隐去了，取而代之的是突然洞开的一个空间缺口，破碎翻滚的边缘缠绕着金红色的余烬和丝丝缕缕的黑雾，浓烈的硫磺气味扑面而来，呛得亚瑟睁不开眼睛。  
“你会后悔的！你会后悔的！”红脸恶魔用尽全身力气地嘶吼着，“你被骗了！你会后悔的！”  
他尖利的指甲指向奥姆，而奥姆已经听不懂他在说什么了，他只是直直地站立着，脸上带着亲蔑的胜利的表情。那个空间缺口成为一个黑洞，巨大的吸力把红脸恶魔往后拖，它像隆隆作响的吸尘器一般，而红脸恶魔是困扰主人多时的臭虫，到了他该退场的时刻了。亚瑟得说他很佩服这只恶魔的坚毅，他还在挣扎，不时把自己拉出拖拽的洪流，又再被拽回去。  
“他要去哪里？”亚瑟问。  
“地狱。”奥姆仔细地盯着那个黑洞，像在做什么科学实验，他瞪着眼睛，不想错过一个细节，“理论上是。”  
“所以地狱是真实存在的？”  
奥姆瞥了亚瑟一眼，又故意看了看四周，他用嫌弃的眼神表达了对亚瑟废话的不满：看看我们在哪儿，为什么你还会觉得没有地狱？亚瑟忍不住笑了，他挠挠头，又撞了撞奥姆的胳膊。之前聚集的鬼魂在奥姆打开“地狱之门”的时候几乎都溜光了，不过卡拉森还在，远远地看着他们，还有几个陌生的，也都远远地站着，像是一群在死后也保持着看热闹兴趣的无聊人士。  
“他看起来很害怕。”红脸恶魔起码挣扎了有一分多钟了，“我不明白他为什么那么抗拒回地狱，那里算是他的家吧。”  
“他的确不是一只恶魔，只是一个在人间游荡太久而转化的恶灵。”奥姆肯定地说，“我们的肉体是容器，那么灵魂就是里面的水，而灵魂是不能直接进入地狱的，他得是……嗯……水蒸气的状态，所以就得经过地狱烈火的炙烤，而这种转换会损失能量，并不是所有灵魂都能承受得住这个，搞不好就烧没了，所以没人会真的想去地狱。”奥姆还是抱着胳膊，用一种讲解化学题的态度给亚瑟解释。他们又等了会儿，奥姆终于不耐烦起来，他想上前几步，赶紧踢那个杂碎下去，但亚瑟拉住了他，他觉得那个黑洞并不单单在吞噬红脸恶魔，它在悄悄地扩大，仿佛要吞噬这整个空间。  
“我们该走了。”亚瑟说。  
“不行，我得看着他掉下去才放心，这是他应得的。”奥姆说，同时他的脸上还闪烁着好奇和对复仇的渴望。  
红脸恶魔几乎只有肩膀在外面了，他的指甲绷断了很多，但还是顽强的抓着地面。亚瑟叹了口气，他绕过奥姆，准备亲自上前。  
这个时候，奥姆又闻到了那股浓重的腐臭味，然而当他真正开始意识到这气味为什么熟悉是在他看清那个黑影之后，那个修女鬼魂就像当时那样再次诡异地出现了，她出现在红脸恶魔身后，白色的头罩和黑色的修女服，但这次奥姆看清了她的脸，她咧开嘴，冲着奥姆露出笑容，他的脸白得像融化的纸浆，黑洞洞的口腔里长满外突的利齿，她有一对明黄色的眼睛，在奥姆翻阅的书籍上只有一种生物会拥有硫磺色的眼眸，他们是渎神的产物，是撒旦的仆人，是地狱的原住民。  
这是一只真正的恶魔。  
“那是什么？”亚瑟也发现了她，她不再隐藏行迹，苍白的手盖上了红脸恶灵的脑袋，红脸恶灵发出凄怆的嘶叫，他在喊救命，声音回荡在整个异世界。他的一只眼睛被戳瞎了，因为挣扎，一道道深刻的伤口出现在他脸上，流下黑色的血液，修女仰起头，獠牙咬上了红脸恶灵的颈侧，红脸痛苦地剧烈地摇动脑袋，他不堪忍受，终于松开了手。一瞬间，他就被彻底吞没了，徒留下一片死寂和依旧翻涌着恶臭黑暗的洞口。  
“那是玛丽莲·曼森吗？”亚瑟大声地说。  
没人会为这个笑话发笑，奥姆在发抖，而一直挨着他的亚瑟没法忽视，“所以那又是什么？”  
他摸了摸弟弟的胳膊，而奥姆递给他一个慌乱的眼神：“我们得走了。”他吸着气，嘴唇不可控制地颤动着，他拉着亚瑟跑起来，“我们得马上回……”  
奥姆的话还没来得及说完，亚瑟就猛地往后一缩，刚才拖走红脸恶灵的力量现在作用到了亚瑟身上。  
“不要！”奥姆尖叫起来，一把抓住亚瑟的手，他甚至让十字架同时缠绕住他们的手腕，但那只是带着奥姆一起在地上拖行。  
“不要带走他，这不是个交换！”崩溃出现在奥姆的脸上和声音里，完全隐藏不住，“不要带走他！不可以！不是的！”亚瑟努力用胳膊肘撑着地，而奥姆拼命向后倒着身体，他们都感觉到恶魔在戏耍他们，他故意拖走他们几步，又让他们往回爬一段距离，再更猛得拖拽他们，如同猫在逗弄老鼠。  
“你可以带走别的！”奥姆用力量随便把一只看热闹的鬼魂凭空拖了过来并且直接丢进了黑洞，那是一只来不及跑的，而其他早就消失不见了，包括卡拉森，整个异世界前所未有的安静，把恶魔的笑声衬托得越发毛骨悚然。  
“你到底干了什么？”亚瑟咬着牙，努力往奥姆那儿爬，或者说是努力把奥姆推得远一点，他感觉到有手抓在他的小腿上，他不敢回头，而奥姆正对着他，目光看向他身后，露出恐怖的表情。  
“对不起。”他说，“对不起，对不起，我不想这样。这不是我以为的……”他徒劳地说，充满悔恨。  
亚瑟张了张嘴，他们两个又一起往后滑了点：“奥姆，可以了。”亚瑟挤出一个笑容，他其实害怕得心脏过载，可他依然留给自己的弟弟一个笑容，同时他开始放松手指，放松那只和奥姆紧紧交握的手。奥姆察觉到了他的意图，他激烈地摇着头，他又看了亚瑟身后一眼，亚瑟的手指正从他掌心滑走，再看向亚瑟的时候，奥姆也有了决定。  
“我们要一起，无论如何。”  
奥姆也倒在了地上，拖力一瞬间把他们狠狠地拖行了一大段，亚瑟的一只脚已经吸进了黑洞里，那刺骨的寒冷又像烈火一样滚烫，亚瑟没法准确形容那种痛觉，就好像要把他撕裂一样，亚瑟没忍住大叫了一声，奥姆漏出一声抽泣，他紧紧环抱住亚瑟，把头埋在哥哥的胸口，亚瑟咬着口腔里的软肉不让自己再喊出来，他也抱紧了奥姆，如果可能他想把他嵌进自己的心脏，永远藏起来。  
地狱入口像一台绞肉机，他们听到越来越大的轰鸣声同时感到整个人都被绞了进去。  
  
“马克图布*。”  
维科的声音传进亚瑟的耳朵里，亚瑟一下睁开了眼睛，他看到维科倒过来的脸，还有从他脸上移开的手指，维科望着他，嘴唇苍白，额头上的汗水把他不多的头发打湿成一绺绺的，有些滑稽。亚瑟呆愣了会儿，直到维科冲他露出笑容，才意识到自己回来了，亚瑟用几乎要扭断脖子的速度扭头，奥姆正躺在他身边，也正惊魂未定地瞪着眼睛，泪水浸满了他透蓝的眼睛，当他扭头看向亚瑟的时候，他的眼眶承载不了它们，它们争先恐后地从他弟弟的脸颊上滚落，打湿垫着的床单。  
  
“是这个救了你们。”维科坐在兄弟俩对面，在他的手心里有个装在球形玻璃里的容器，中间还悬浮着一个看起来像沙漏的装置，那里面装着深红色的液体，已经少了一半。  
“这是耶稣之血，是他把你们带了回来。”维科抹了抹奥姆的额心，那里还有半干的血迹，这在刚才吓了亚瑟一跳，他以为奥姆受伤了，而亚瑟，他本来就满头血，现在正头疼的厉害。不过这没什么大不了的，甚至比不上奥姆止不住的泪水。  
“你们真的招惹了不该招惹的东西。”维科严厉的说，语调里却是担忧多过气愤。  
“他走了么？”奥姆手摩挲着膝盖，他焦躁地环视着房间，整个人还是绷得紧紧的，一幅随时要跳起来的样子。  
“他走了。”维科从胸腔里深深地叹气，他有些疲倦地坐在床上，“我们要好好谈一谈。”  
他主要是对奥姆说的，奥姆移开了眼睛，但是在感觉到亚瑟探究的目光后，他沉默地点了点头。  
“还有一个问题，我为什么一直在哭？”奥姆丧气地砸了下床垫，泪水又从他的下巴上滚落下来几滴，亚瑟正拿着纸巾给他擦眼泪，湄拉递给他的，而湄拉站在一边，端着纸巾盒，脸上充满了喜滋滋的乐趣，作为在场了解内情最少的人，她值得快乐。  
“那是因为你的灵魂想哭。”  
“我他妈的不想哭。”  
“你之前哭过了，只是你现在才找回了泪腺，得补上。”维科的声音里参杂了一丝幸灾乐祸的意味，只不过表面上他还维持着老派绅士不苟言笑的姿态。  
“我还要哭多久？”奥姆的脸涨红了，甚至红到了脖子上，尴尬和羞耻堆积在他脸上，可是那些晶莹的泪水还是不顾一切地滚落出来。  
“这就得问你自己。”  
“哦，爱哭鬼奥姆！”湄拉拖长了声音，在奥姆瞪向她的时候掏出了早就准备好的手机。  
奥姆站起来要抢夺手机，但是亚瑟拉住了他，他把他按进怀里：“你想哭多久都可以，我也想哭呢！”亚瑟毫不羞耻地说，他安抚地摸着奥姆的背，感觉到他的弟弟揪紧了他的汗衫，在他的胸膛留下了一片温暖的湿润。  
  
  
他们连晚饭都没有吃，就倒在了床上。  
即使这间房间是一切噩梦开始的地方，他们的床依旧散发着让他们安心的昏昏欲睡的气味，何况维科和他们保证过，他们身体里现在是他们各自的灵魂，他们甚至用湄拉的“灵体探测照相机”拍了一张傻兮兮的照片，照片上的亚瑟把手臂搭在奥姆肩膀上，整个人依靠在他身上，而奥姆刚刚止住了泪水，眼睛肿着，眼眶泛红。他们看起来都太糟糕了，支离破碎，疲倦不堪，可亚瑟在笑，而奥姆，起码没有不高兴。他偷偷看了眼亚瑟，而湄拉按快门的时间是那么恰到好处。  
是亚瑟和奥姆被留在了相片上。  
没有别的，没有红脸恶灵也没有修女恶魔出现。  
奥姆想要撕掉这张“傻兮兮”的照片，但是亚瑟抢了下来，现在正塞在他挂在门口的裤子口袋里。  
  
“你睡着了吗？”  
亚瑟问，奥姆用叹息回答了他。  
“你是饿得睡不着吗？”  
“如果你饿了，你脚那儿的柜子里还有饼干……应该没有过期。”  
“好吧，我也不是很饿。”  
他们又沉默了会儿。  
“你愿意把你和维科谈的告诉我吗？”  
“我们还没有正式地聊‘那个’。”  
“那你和他聊完，会愿意告诉我吗？”  
奥姆没立刻回答，在亚瑟以为奥姆会拒绝的时候，他听到他说：“我会的，但我们之后再说这个。”  
“谢谢。”亚瑟说，而这引来奥姆一声自嘲的，尖锐的嗤笑。亚瑟听到奥姆翻了个身，沉默的大象在房间里响亮地踩着地板。  
“是你吗，亚瑟？”  
“是你吗，奥姆？”  
又不知过了多久，他们一前一后这么说，然后就像摁下了什么开关。  
“亚瑟，你还记得第一次带我去喝的酒是什么吗？”  
“是健力士。这是我告诉你的，不过其实还混了点威士忌和胡椒粉……你知道你那时候挺讨人厌的。”  
亚瑟听到奥姆又翻了个身，他侧过身子，正好迎上奥姆看过来的目光。  
“奥姆，你还记得我们第一次见面，你叫我什么吗？”  
“低贱的野种。”奥姆眯了眯眼睛，并且毫无愧色，“可不仅仅是第一次见面。”  
亚瑟弯起了嘴角，他完全把身子侧了过来。  
“亚瑟，你还记得我最喜欢的颜色吗？”  
“我怎么知道，你从来没跟我说，而且你嫌弃我给你挑的每一件衣服。”  
奥姆笑了一下：“反正不是黄色。”  
“奥姆，你知道詹姆士是什么狗吗？”  
“金毛？”  
“是金毛混血拉布拉多。”  
“啧，但他很可爱。”  
“他也很喜欢你。”  
“亚瑟，你还记得……”  
他们有一搭没一搭地聊天，回忆那些一起经历过的日子，其实属于亚瑟和奥姆共同的记忆并不是很长，他们十七岁相遇，然后从十九岁起才每年有那么一个多月呆在一起，他们很多问题都答错了，互相埋怨，却没有人停下，一个问题后面总能想出下一个问题，属于他们的共同记忆又似乎很长。  
“奥姆，你知道吧，其实我的床没看起来那么小。”  
奥姆眨了下眼睛，他停顿了下，他又眨了下眼睛。  
“亚瑟，你知道我知道吧，其实你的床也没你以为的那么大。”  
亚瑟张开四肢朝天躺着，从嗓子里发出拖长了的，类似詹姆士被告知没有加餐时发出的声音，一会儿后，响起衣料摩擦和拖鞋踩过地板的声音，一个巨大的阴影落到奥姆身上。  
亚瑟叉着腰看着奥姆，而奥姆卷紧了自己的毯子，窗外灯塔的光投射进来，把亚瑟的影子拉得长长短短，在奥姆的身上滑动，就像在轻柔地抚摸他。  
他们最终还是躺到了一张床上。  
“的确还是你的床大一些。”  
亚瑟又笑了，他侧卧着，伸长手臂，把奥姆搂进怀里。  
他们同时想起了什么，奥姆盯着亚瑟因呼吸而起伏的赤裸的胸膛，感觉到亚瑟灼热的呼吸落到耳朵尖上。  
**“你可真热。”**奥姆干巴巴地说。  
“呵。”亚瑟没好气地哼了一声，“现在是**我的**头很疼，不知道撞了什么。”  
“因为湄拉用棒球棒打了你。”奥姆抬起眼，他的哥哥脑袋上正包着绷带，露出可怜巴巴的眼神。  
奥姆下意识地嘟了下嘴，而亚瑟的眼睛也亮了起来。  
奥姆皱了下鼻子，他磨磨蹭蹭地在枕头上挪上去些，而亚瑟配合着挨近了他。  
奥姆亲了亲亚瑟受伤的额头，亲在绷带上。  
当他看向亚瑟的时候，对方不满意地板起了脸。  
“奥姆，你知道我成年了吧？”  
“亚瑟，你知道你已经不是三岁了吧？”  
“奥姆……”亚瑟犹豫了下，“和那个杂碎接吻感觉怎么样？”  
奥姆立刻就被惹怒了，他曲起膝盖朝着亚瑟裆部踢过去，毫不犹豫的，然而亚瑟，他显然真的很了解这个小混蛋，他早就等着他了，他用腿压住了奥姆的攻击，再次把他紧紧地按进自己怀里，就像当时在坠入地狱前一刻那样。  
“现在我能吻你嘛，是我，你……明白吧？”  
奥姆还是揍了亚瑟一拳，打在他肋骨上，亚瑟闷哼了一声，但没有说什么，也没有松手，他抱的太紧了，奥姆挣扎了下，才探出头来。  
亚瑟看起来有些紧张，他急促的心跳迎合着奥姆急促的呼吸。  
“明白什么？”奥姆挑了挑眉。  
“我能好好地吻你吗？”亚瑟又说，意有所指地伸了伸舌尖，即使房间里不够明亮，奥姆也看得清这个傻大个害羞的样子。  
这才是亚瑟。  
尊重他的，小心翼翼地，寻求允许的，比谁都温柔的，让他喜欢的——  
奥姆的亚瑟。  
他们经历了阴阳相隔，经历了欺骗，经历了恶魔，经历了地狱。  
兄弟相奸实在不是什么大不了的问题。  
不对，还没到这一步。  
奥姆吞咽了下，他不能忽视现下自己对亚瑟的欲望，但他可以不去追究这欲望是什么时候开始的。  
说真的，这一天已经够累的了。  
“要知道，原则上来说，那还是你的身体。”  
“你可以闭嘴了。”  
  
他们终于等来了他们之间第一个真正的吻。  
包含唇舌的缠绵，热切的触摸和所有迫不及待不可言说的欲望。  
一切还远未结束。  
正如这个开启今夜的吻。  
  
The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *马克图布：最近看的一本小说里的一个词，意思是“命中注定”，拿来用用，不是很推荐那本小说就不提名字了【喂
> 
> 然后他们疯狂地……  
——睡觉了。  
——没有负距离的睡觉【。


End file.
